The Children of the Future
by NekoYullenMidnightKitsune
Summary: What if Sinbad and his eight generals and Alibaba's group had children? What would happen when those children came from a dark future? Seven children come from a very dark future where all their parents were killed and have come to the past to prevent that from happening again. Will these kids be able to save their parents? There is some gender bender in this story, but not much.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 0:**

 **A/N:** **This idea popped in my head suddenly and it was such a great idea that I said 'Hey! Why not turn it into a fanfic?' Please don't question the ages! Just pretend that they are all around the same age. Sinbad's group that is. Aladdin and Ja'far will be female in the first part of the story! I had to revise the chapters because I rushed when I wrote them.**

 **Summary:** **What if Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana, Sinbad and his eight generals all had kids of their own? (Even though Hinahoho already has one...but ignore that fact for the summary). What would happen if those children came from a dark future and came to the past to prevent the dark future from happening? Seven children will take a journey through time and must overcome challenges. But, the most difficult challenge is trying to convince the Ja'far of the past that they are their (past) parents' children. Will they be able to accomplish that and save their future from Al-Tharmen?**

 **There will be gender bending in this story, but not much. Only two characters are going to be changing gender.**

 **Pairings:** **Alibaba x Fem!Aladdin; Sinbad x Fem!Ja'far; Masrur x Morgiana; Sharrkan x Yamaraiha; Drakon x Saher; Hinahoho x Rururmu; Spartos x Pisti.**

 **In the future:**

Blood and fire coated everything as screams of intense pain rang through the air around the Sindrian people; they fled towards the port, away from the destruction of war. Finally arriving at the ships, they tried to board as quickly as possible due to the cloud of arrows advancing upon them. Though many dropped dead, they still managed to get most of the citizens on board and safely out into the harbor.

A dark aura hung in the air around the ravaged, war-torn, and bloody palace; where Sinbad and his eight generals (including Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana) were fighting in the throne room against the dark soldiers from Al-Tharmen. Bleeding profusely, and their breathing ragged, they still managed to barely hold their own against the onslaught.

"They just keep coming!" Hinahoho yelled to his king. Sinbad gritted his teeth as he growled. The sound of half a dozen feet rang out above the violent din.

A familiar shout rang out as another group of people joined the fray. That voice belonged to Sinbad's and Ja'far's sixteen year old son, Shun. Sinbad turned towards the entrance of the throne room and spotted his son and his friends fighting against the dark soldiers.

 **-{Shun has long dark purple hair that goes down to his knees with a streak of white in it and was tied up in a low ponytail like Sinbad's hair and was tied with a dark blue ribbon. His hairstyle was almost exactly like Sinbad's, but Shun's bangs were side swept to the right and nearly cover his right eye. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green color. Shun wears a black tank top and blue pants with black flat shoes. He also wears a light blue jacket around his waist and plain golden cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Standing to the right of the young prince was Hinahoho's and Rurumu's fifteen year old son, Izaya.**

 **Izaya has medium length, wavy, light blue hair just like Hinahoho and his wife. His eyes were an aqua green color, which usually always sparkled in the sunlight. Izaya wore a light blue tank top that was the same color as his hair and dark blue pants and he wore dark blue flat shoes as well. He also wears silver cuffs around his wrists. Standing in front of Izaya was Alibaba's and Aladdin's 10 year old daughter, Lily.**

 **Lily has medium length golden blonde hair like Alibaba. Her eyes are a beautiful aqua color. Tied in her hair, Lily also has a white lily blossom in her hair. She wears a red long sleeve shirt with blue pants. She also wears red flat shoes as well. She also wears silver cuffs around her wrists. Standing to the left of the young prince was Sharrkan's and Yamaraiha's thirteen year old son, Misaki.**

 **Misaki has the same hair style as Sharrkan, but his hair color is a light blue, which is the same as Yamaraiha. He wears the same uniform as the royal knights around the palace, but his uniform is white and light blue. He also wears silver cuffs around his wrists. Standing next to Misaki was Masrur's and Morgiana's thirteen year old daughter, Ayane.**

 **Ayane has long hair that goes down to the middle of her back and is the same color as Morgiana and Masrur. Her eyes are a beautiful honey color. Ayane wears a simple white dress with long sleeves that are loose at her wrists. The dress goes down to her knees, but never gets in the way when she fights. She also wears white flat shoes as well. She also wears silver cuffs around her wrists and her ankles. Standing on the other side of Lily was Drakon's and Saher's fourteen year old son, Aoba.**

 **Aoba has short, spiky black hair that is a little bit tinted with green. He has black eyes and he doesn't wear a shirt, but a cape just like Drakon. He also wears the same pants as Drakon as well. Aoba doesn't wear any shoes either. On his right ear, he wears three plain dangling earrings. He also wears silver cuffs around his wrists and ankles.**

 **Standing next to Aoba was Spatos's and Pisti's fifteen year old son, Kohaku. Kohaku has short and spiky blond hair. He also has black eyes. He wears the same uniform as the Sasan knights.}-**

All of the children stood at the entrance with worried looks on their faces, unsteadily clutching their weapons. Lily, on the other hand, looked about ready to cry.

"Shun! It's not safe here! You must take the others and flee the palace!" Sinbad's wife, Ja'far, shouted to her son.

"NO! We're not going to leave you behind!" Shun shouted back to his mother. As mother and son argued with each other, Sinbad got an idea.

"Hey! I might know how we can fix this whole mess." Sinbad suddenly said, making everyone look at him from the corner of their eyes as they continued to fight.

"Sin, it better be a plan to get us out of this mess we're in at the moment." Drakon said.

"It's not. If successful, this whole war would have never started and Sindria would still be peaceful." Sinbad said. It took the adults only a few moments to realize what Sinbad was suggesting.

"You don't mean to send someone to the past to prevent everything thing that has happened, do you!?" Ja'far asked with surprise in her voice.

"Yes. That's the whole idea, but I wouldn't want to send just anyone to the past. I want to send our children. That way, they can meet us in the past, stop this war, and not be in as much danger as they are here." Sinbad said with a serious look on his face.

"No! We're not going anywhere without you!" Lily called out to them as tears started to form in her eyes as the other children protected her from the enemies. But, the adults ignored her.

"I agree with Sin." Ja'far said after a few moments.

"I second that." Sharrkan said.

"As do I." Drakon stated.

"Me as well." Aladdin said as Alibaba nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree as well." Morgiana said with a determined voice as Masrur just grunted in approval.

"The past will be much safer for them, so I agree as well." Yamaraiha siad as she used her magic to defend against an opponent.

"I'm all for it! I've already lost one of my children, I don't plan on losing another." Hinahoho said with a stern look in his eyes.

"Let our children be safe!" Pisti agreed as Spartos nodded his head as well. Sinbad also nodded his head once everyone except the children agreed with him.

"Good! Yamaraiha, Aladdin, please use your magic to send them into the past!" Sinbad called over the clashing of steel. Yamaraiha and Aladdin raised their staves in the air and focused on their magoi.

"My son! Try to stop the threat that is Al-Tharmen! I hope you will be safe with our past selves... Do try to convince 'us' that you are our children!" Sinbad called out to his son as a large group of magoi surrounded the seven children. As they began to slip into the swirling eddies of time, they stared on in horror whilst the palace and everyone they loved were being engulfed in flames. Shun looked over towards Lily when he heard a soft sob and noticed that she was crying. The others were crying as well, but Shun tried to keep himself from breaking down himself, for he had to be strong in front of his friends; who needed him now more than ever. The young prince held Lily close to him as the scenery around them changed too quickly to see. But after a few more moments, the group was engulfed in white light and, before they knew it, they were all falling from the sky.

The other children landed on top of him, largest first (with Lily on top), all except for Izaya thankfully. _'He would have broken some of my bones if he did...'_ Shun thought to himself as his eyes started to slowly close. But, before they could, he could've sworn he saw their parents running towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

 **A/N:** **Holy Jesus! I would have never thought that anyone would review for this story, so right now, I very excited! I haven't even had this story for a week and I already have people following and favoriting. Thank you. Truth be told, this story was only suppose to be a joke, and would have been taken down the day after I posted it, but I never thought people would actually like it! I had to revise this chapter as well.**

Slowly opening his emerald colored eyes, the young Sindrian prince blinked a couple of times before he started to look around the room he was in. It didn't take him very long to figure out that he was laying on one of the beds in the palace infirmary. After a few moments, Shun started to slowly sit up. It was at that moment when the young prince noticed that his shirt and jacket were folded neatly at the end of the bed. His chest and arms were covered in bandages. Shun reached over to grab his shirt before slipping it on and then grabbed his jacket. The young prince stood up from the bed and started walking toward the door as he tied his jacket around his waist again.

 _'I need to find the others.'_ The purple-haired boy thought as he quickly made his way towards the throne room. As he grew closer to the room, he started to hear the voices of his friends arguing. As he walked through the doorway, Shun noticed that his friends were arguing with their parents, who the young prince thought looked younger than he remembered. After a few moments, the young Sindrian prince finally remembered what happened.

 _'These people are our parents in the past?'_ Shun thought quietly to himself before he started to listen to the conversation.

"We're telling the truth! I swear to you that all of us came from the future." Izaya persisted. That was all Shun needed to hear before he knew what everyone was talking about.

 _'Izaya must have told them about us already, but the question of whether or not they believe us or not is still there.'_ Shun thought to himself as he quietly approached the two groups.

"This is all nonsense." Ja'far said with a shake of his head. Shun stared at the person that was suppose to be his mother and a woman in shock for a few moments, before he shook his head to clear away his thoughts.

"It's not nonsense." Shun said as his eyes filled with anger. He was not going to allow anyone to think that his friends arre full of nonsense, even if it was his own parents. At the sound of his voice, everyone in the room turned towards him with surprise in their eyes.

"Shun! You're awake!" Lily said cheerfully as she bounced over to him grabbing a hold of his jacket and walking by his side.

"Finally, you decide to wake up and join our little conversation." Aoba said rudely.

"Shut up, dragon boy." Misaki said as Aoba growled at him.

"I will bite you." Aoba warned. Misaki's eyes narrowed as he also growled at Aoba.

"I would like to see you try, _Dragon Boy._ " Misaki teased with a smirk upon his face. Before either of them could start a fight, Shun had walked up to them and knocked their heads together.

"Stupid prince!" They both shouted at the boy standing over them with an annoyed look on his face.

"We're sorry about those two. They've always been this way." Izaya apolagized.

"No need to worry, they both remind me of Yamaraiha and Sharrkan." Sinbad said with a laugh.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand, Sin?" Ja'far said with a sigh.

"Of course. Let's say we believe you, can you tell us your name and who your parents our?" Sinbad asked as he walked over to Shun with his arms crossed over his chest. The children looked at each other for a moment before they finally nodded.

"My name is Shun. In the future, you are my father and my mother...Actually, I still very confused with who my mother was." Shun said before he fell silent as he thought deeply about something.

"Can you tell us your mother's name at least?" SInbad asked, but apparently Shun was too deep in thought to hear him.

"I can tell you about Shun's mother." Misaki said, his hands folded behind his head.

"Really? Do tell." Yamaraiha said.

"The stupid prince's mother's name is Ja'far. But, the only difference between that Ja'far and his mother is their gender. My mother told me that she was making some kind of potion and teaching Aladdin about it, when he came into the room. Ja'far was apparently in a rush for something, but anyway, he accidently knocked down a shelf full of magic potions. All the potions landed on his and Aladdin, turning them into women. My mother was still looking for a cure for it when she sent me here. Oh! My name is Misaki, by the way. My mother is Yamaraiha and my father is Sharrkan." Misaki said as Shun only gaped at him.

"Is that what happened? My mother never told me anything about that." Shun said surprised.

"That was quite a story, but I can't see Sharrkan or Yamaraiha getting married." Ja'far said.

"I have to agree with Ja'far for once. I can't see myself getting married to someone like her." Sharrkan said with one hand on his hip and the other one gesturing towards Yamaraiha.

"The same goes for me!" Yamaraiha said as starks flew between the two generals.

"If that's true, tell me, why am I standing right here in front of you then?" Misaki asked with a smirk on his face. The adults looked at each other, but remained silent.

"That's what I thought." Misaki said proudly before Izaya stepped forward.

"That's enough out of you, Misaki. Sorry about him, he's always been like that. Anyway, My name is Izaya. My father is Hinahoho and my mother is Rurumu." He said with a slight bow before he looked down at Lily, who was the next one to step up. Lily twirled around the room laughing before she stopped in front of Alibaba and Aladdin.

"My name is Lily. Alibaba is my father and Aladdin is my mother. Also, I'll the youngest one in the group." Lily said cheerfully.

"The youngest and the easiest one to tease." Aoba said with a teasing smirk upon his face.

"Shuuuuuuuuuunnnnn! He's being mean again!" Lily whined as she threw herself at Shun, knocking him over.

"I will knock him out later, just for you." Shun said as he sat up, at least he tried to, but Lily was sitting on his chest and didn't plan on moving any time soon.

"Your going to have to find me first, princey. Anyway, my name is Aoba. My father is Drakon and my mother is Saher." Aoba said.

"How are you Drakon's son? You don't act anything like his child." Hinahoho asked.

"I'll prove it to you, then." Aoba said with a smirk, before his skin started to change into scales. Before anyone knew it, Aoba had changed into a dragon and he was as tall as his father in his dragon form.

"Woah! You're able to transform into a dragon, but aren't you going to be stuck that way?" Aladdin asked.

"Nope! Watch." Aoba said in his dragon form, which made him have a deeper voice than his human form, before the scales started to disappear and he transformed back into a human.

"You're such a show off, dragon boy." Misaki muttered, making Aoba glare at him.

"I am not afraid to bite you." Aoba said as he narrowed his eyes at Misaki.

"Yeah. Yeah. You said that already." Misaki said as he rolled his eyes. Aoba growled before he lunged towards Misaki, but Shun, who finally was able to get up, grabbed his ear along with Misaki's ear and dragged them across the room before opening a window and throwing the two boys out. Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Why did you just toss them out the window?" Morgiana asked, confused and shocked at the same time.

"That's what Shun always does with the people that annoy him too much. Although, he wouldn't even dare touch a woman. Lily, Ayane, and his mother are the only exception though." Izaya said.

"I don't know if I should be worried or not." Sinbad muttered to himself. No one seemed to have heard him though.

"Woman are evil." Shun simply said as he dusted his hands off.

"Why do you think that?" Pisti asked as he looked at Shun with a curious look in her eyes.

"It is father's fault." Shun said bluntly as all heads turned towards Sinbad.

"What exactly did he do?" Alibaba asked.

"Let's just continue with the introductions, please." Shun said with a sigh, turning towards Ayane as both Misaki and Aoba came back into the palace, grumbling.

"I am Ayane. My father is Marur and my mother is Morgiana." Ayane said as she held her hands behind her back. Kohaku was the last one to speak up.

"My name is Kohaku. My father is Spartos and my mother is Pisti." Kohaku said as he also bowed slightly. Everyone in the room was silent for a few minutes before Sinbad sighed and finally spoke up.

"I don't know about you guys, but I actually believe these children." Sinbad said as he put his hands on his hips. At that comment, the children's eyes started to light up with excitement, especially Shun's.

"I must agree with Sinbad on this. I mean Izaya can't excatly be just anyone's child, now can he?" Hinahoho said with a grin.

"I believe them as well. Their eyes reveal the truth." Aladdin said with a smile. Alibaba also smiled and nodded. Lily would have squealed with delight if Misaki hadn't covered her mouth before she did, but she was still pretty happy.

"I believe them as well. Although, I have no idea how I came to love this man." Yamaraiha said as she pointed at Sharrkan.

"Same here." Sharrkan said with his arms over his chest. One by one, most of the people in the room agreed with Sinbad and believed what the children were telling them, well everyone except Ja'far, who only believes the things that actually happen in front of him.

"You may all believe what these children say, but I don't. They would have to prove what they claim to be true." Ja'far said as he folded his arms inside his sleeves and turned away from the children. It was at that moment, when Shun's eyes lost all their excitement and his slight smile disappeared.

"How do you want us to prove we're telling the truth?" Lily asked before Shun could say anything.

"Before I tell you that, you have to tell us what your after." Ja'far said, making the young prince look directly into his eyes.

"Al-Tharmen. They are the reason we were sent here. They were the ones that destroyed Sindria." Shun said bluntly. The adults all looked at the children with shock and surprise in their eyes. Everything was silent once more before Ja'far decided to speak up once more.

"How do we know that your not lying to us?" Ja'far asked stubbornly. Shun, at this point, was becoming annoyed with him.

"We did fall from the sky, did we not? How the heck do you think we got up that high in the first place? It's not like we have wings or anything!" Misaki answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice. The other children, at this point, were becoming annoyed with Ja'far's stubborness as well.

"I like the future Ja'far better! She's really nice and not as stubborn as he is!" Lily whined as she pointed at Ja'far and tugging at Shun's jacket. The young prince only sighed as she kept tugging at his jacket childishly. Then again, she is technically still a child.

"Let's continue our conversation tomorrow." Sinbad said with a small sigh.

"Yeah! In the meantime, we can try to get to know the children!" Aladdin said excitedly. No one in the room seemed to notice the young prince slowly moving towards the hallway.

"I think that would that's a great idea! We can find out about our future selves!" Hinahoho said with a laugh. The other adults, except Ja'far of course, grinned and agreed with Aladdin's idea, which made the children happy. No one in the room even noticed a certain child make a run for it down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen. After a few minutes, Sinbad was the one that finally noticed that the young prince was missing.

"Wait. Where's Shun?" Sinabd asked as he looked around the room. The children also looked around the room before they all sighed at the same time.

"He always does this. Whenever you guys wanted to spend some time with us, he was the only one that ran and hid. No one has ever been able to find him, though." Izaya said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Actually, I found him in the kitchen one time, munching on an apple." Lily said as she twirled around in her spot.

"I found him one time on the roof." Ayane said as she pointed to the ceiling.

"It would seem the girls are able to find that stupid prince, but no one else can." Misaki said with an annoyed sigh.

"Would you like us to find him for you?" Ayane asked Sinbad, who only shook his head with a small smile.

"No. That's okay. Ja'far and I can find him. You guys can spend some time with your parents." Sinbad said as he walked away, waving, Ja'far following close behind him as he left the throne room.

"Do you think they will be able to find him?" Lily asked as she watched the two leave down the same hallway Shun had disappeared down.

"Nope." Aoba said bluntly before the children walked over to their parents of the past.

 **A/N:** **I hope this chapter is okay. I didn't really think this one through when I wrote it. Idea's for the next chapter will be welcome. I was also wondering, should I have Judar attack the palace and some soldiers from Al-Tharmen?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

 **A/N:** **I appreciate the reviews. Thanks to you all. Any and all ideas are welcome because there will be a time I will have writer's block. Thanks! I reread this chapter and realized I made a lot of mistakes. I don't know how or why, but I have fixed them and I've rewritten it as well. Somethings will be different.**

The exotic birds that flew above chirped softly, flying freely through the sky. There was the soothing sound of the ocean waves crashing against the side of the cliff, bringing along with it the relaxing scent of the sea. A meter away from the edge of the cliff stood, surrounded by bright green grass, a strong, sturdy apple tree. Its green leaves rustled in the gentle wind that blew. Its bright red apples made the tree all the more beautiful underneath the shining sun.

Laying upon the bright green grass, beneath the apple tree was the young Sindrian prince with his white streaked purple hair sprawled out beneath him and the blue ribbon tied upon his wrist. The young prince was beginning to doze off with his eyes closed and a small smile upon his face as the evening sun started to set, when he suddenly heard footsteps approaching him quickly. Shun slowly opened his right eye, looking in the direction of the footsteps, only to be faced with Ja'far, who had an annoyed look upon his face. Shun gave a soft sigh before he closed his eye again, trying to ignore the white-haired man standing near him.

"You know, you didn't have to come find me." Shun muttered quietly, but Ja'far still heard him.

"It was under Sin's orders." The young man simply said as he stared down at the young Sindrian prince. After a few moments of silence, Shun sighed once more before he opened his emerald green colored eyes and looked up at Ja'far. The young prince gave a low grunt as he slowly sat up, small strands of his hair fell in his face as he did so. As he got to his feet, Shun turned his back towards Ja'far as he pulled his hair back, tying the blue ribbon in his hair again.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Ja'far asked. Shun noted that Ja'far's voice had a hint of annoyance in it. He knew it was because the young man didn't want to be there. He probably just wanted to go back to his office and finish the paperwork. Shun was silent for a moment as he finished with his hair before he turned back towards the young man.

"No. I was in the kitchen first. After that, I went into your office. I reorganized the paperwork while I was in there to make things easier for you. I came here after that." Shun said. Ja'far observed the young prince for a moment before he started to speak calmly.

"You're not like the other children. You're not as easily provoked and more carefree than they are. Why is that?" Ja'far asked. Shun looked at him for a moment before he gave a small smile, turning away from the white-haired male as he walked calmly towards the edge of the cliff, causing that person to panic slightly. The young prince stood close to the edge, stretching his arms above his head before staring out at the open water.

"Actually, I can easily be provoked, but I try to not let things anger me. Being carefree is one reason I can keep my mind clear of things that anger me. If I lose control of my anger, then I lose control of my body and my ability to think clearly." Shun said, his eyes losing their shine as he thought about the consequences. Ja'far narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"What would happen if you were angered?" Ja'far asked as he started to approach the boy, but stopped in his tracks when the said boy turned to look at him. The young prince's eyes showed many emotions at once. Ja'far could at least identify the sorrow and guilt the emerald colored eyes held within them. The white-haired adviser felt slightly guilty about bringing unpleasant memories back to the young boy, but he was surprised when those eyes lit up again and the young prince smiled at him.

"It is best if I not tell you right now. Also, about earlier. When you said that we would had to prove our claim in order for you to believe us, I can tell you were lying." Shun stated as he started walking away from the cliff and towards Ja'far. The white-haired adviser simply stared at Shun in shock as the young prince walked past him. The young boy's smile was no longer present, instead there were no emotions upon his face of in his eyes. Before Shun could get far, Ja'far turned on him and grabbed his arm.

"What makes you think I was lying?" Ja'far asked. A hint of anger could be heard in his voice as Shun tugged his arm away from the man.

"You turned away from us. In the future, when you tried to lie to people, you would always turn away from them. But, if you were telling the truth, you would always look people in the eyes. It didn't take long for me to notice these patterns, but everyone else still hasn't figure it out." Shun stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. Ja'far stared at the purple-haired boy for a few moments before he finally decided to speak again. Anger could be seen in his eyes as this point.

"Fine. I was lying. I doubt there is anything you could do to prove your claim. In my opinion, I would have sent all of you away when you first started to spout that nonsense." Ja'far said harshly as he started walking away from the young boy. As he past the young prince, the white-haired male never noticed the look of utter sadness cross Shun's face. Ja'far made his way back to the palace, but Shun never followed like the white-haired adviser thought he would.

 _'If I find the reason the war started and prevent it from happening, maybe I will be able to go home to a mother that actually accepts me.'_ Shun thought to himself as he fell backwards into the soft grass, staring up at the fading light in the sky with emotionless eyes. After a few moments, Shun decided that he should head back to the palace as he slowly rose to his feet with a soft sigh. The young prince looked out upon the water before he started walking back to the palace, the slight breeze making his hair sway behind him as he walked.

Back at the palace, the other children were outside in the plaza questioning Ja'far about Shun's whereabouts.

"I think he may still be by the cliff. I thought he would follow me back, but I guess not." Ja'far told Lily, who was tugging on his sleeve.

"We'll go get him, then!" Lily said cheerfully as she finally released the white-haired man's sleeve. Ja'far smiled down at her as he gave a small nod.

"I appreciate it." Ja'far said. But, before the children could run off, a familiar voice spoke up from behind Ja'far.

"Appreciate what?" Shun asked suddenly as he approached the other children at a slow pace.

"Shun! Why did you run off like that!? All of us were having fun with our parents while you were off doing whatever you were doing!" Lily asked with a pout as she tugged harshly on Shun's left arm.

"I wanted to sleep. I knew that wasn't going to happen if I stayed in the palace." Shun said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand since his left was currently in Lily's grip. The other children simply stared blankly at the young prince.

"You're no fun..." Lily muttered as she released Shun's arm and crossing hers over her chest. Silence overtook the area within moments, before king Sinbad finally decided to speak.

"Why don't we go inside and eat before Shun decides to run off again." The king said with a grin, earning his a glare from the said prince. Everyone else agreed with the Sindrian king as they followed him back into the palace and into the dining hall.

"I know! While we eat, the children can tell us a little more about the future!" Pisti said excitedly as they all sat down at the table with the children in between their parents. Shun was the only one that didn't sit in between his parents. He chose to sit in between Sinbad and Yamaraiha. No one seemed to care though.

"I think that's a great idea. I want to know what I'm like in the future." Sinbad said with a grin as he looked towards Shun, who was leaning on the table. The young prince watched his father for a moment before he sighed.

"In the future, you are not around as many women because you fear mother's wrath. Trust me, she is scary when she wants to be." Shun said. At that, everyone in the room laughed, except Shun, Ja'far, and Sinbad. Both Ja'far and the young prince were grinning while the king was pouting.

"This is coming from someone who deals with her wrath almost every single day?" Izaya asked with a smirk on his face. Shun puffed out his cheeks and turned away from the young Imuchakk.

"Shut it." The young prince mutter making the other children burst into laughter.

"What do you mean by that?" Spartos asked, curiously.

"Shun is like a magnet for trouble. He always seems to find a way to get himself into trouble. But, not only that, he also involves us as well." Ayane said with a grin on her face.

"What does he do to get into trouble?" Alibaba asked with an amused smile upon his face.

"Usually, the stupid prince gets into trouble because he likes to stow away on King Sinbad's ship when he leaves on a diplomatic trip. Of course he drags us along for the ride. I remember one time when we were left behind on an island because the stupid prince liked to explore." Misaki said.

"I don't remember that." Lily said. The other children just smiled at her.

"Neither do I!" Kohaku said.

"That's because you weren't born yet and Kohaku, you were too young to go with us. At the time, I think Shun was ten, Izaya was nine, Aoba was eight, Kohaku was six, Misaki and myself were seven. That happened six years ago." Ayane said with a sweet smile.

"You should tell us the story!" Aladdin said excitedly.

"Well, like Misaki said before, Shun liked to stow away on his father's ship when he leaves Sindria, dragging us along with him. The ship was caught in a terrible storm, so King Sinbad made the crew dock at a nearby island for the night. Shun, of course, wanted to explore even though it was raining. We all went with him and ended up getting lost. Shun made us take shelter inside of a cave, but I kept telling him that we needed to get back to the ship. He didn't listen, though." Izaya said with a huff.

"I didn't want you guys to catch a cold." Shun said as their food was finally set out for them.

"Yeah. Whatever. Anyway, we spent the night in the cave without realizing it. When morning came and we were able to find the shore again, the ship was gone. We were so angry with the idiot prince that we started throwing things at him. I think I hit him with a coconut. Anyway, we all were scared at the time and didn't know what to do." Misaki said, but before he could finish, the young prince took over the story.

"When I saw the looks on their faces, I felt really bad about bringing them along with me. So, when they were all fast asleep later that night, I started to built a boat so we could get home. I worked on it the whole night. It took me at least three days to finish. Of course, once the others found out what I was doing, they started helping me out. We left the island later that day." Shun said as he slowly ate his food. The adults expected the young prince to continue the story, but Aoba was the one that started to tell the story again.

"When we left the island, none of us thought to bring food. We were about half a day away from the island when we started to get hungry. When we told Shun about it, he just looked at us for a moment before he looked at the water. Before we knew what was happening, the prince grabbed a small bag before he dived into the water. When he came back up, the bag he took with him was filled with colorful fish. Everyone was lucky that I was there with them or they would have eaten raw fish." Aoba said with a proud smile.

"I'd rather not eat raw fish...Anyway, the journey back to Sindria took us about seven days because of the storms we had to go through. If Shun wasn't there to sail that boat through the storms, I'm pretty sure none of us would be here. On the seventh day, we were about a mile away from Sindria's shore, when our boat was destroyed by those two over there." Ayane said as she pointed to both Aoba and Misaki.

"Those two were exhausted, so they were both very irritated and it didn't help that they were getting on each other's nerves. Before we knew it, everyone was in the water. At the time, Izaya and myself knew how to swim. The others never really spend much time by the water. Anyway, the others had to hang on to pieces of the boat while both of us towed them back to shore." Shun said as he stretched his arms above his head before falling backwards and laying on the cold floor.

"Aoba and Misaki may have been exhausted, but you were worse off. We were able to sleep at night, but I noticed you stayed up, making sure the boat didn't drift off course. Shun even collapsed in the streets. We had to drag him back to the palace. The look on the Queen's face terrified me. I kind of felt bad for the prince when she dragged him away to his room and locked him in their. Although, Shun somehow was able to get loose." Izaya said as he looked over at the relaxing prince. Shun sat up on his elbows and grinned.

"I told father that I would do his work for him if he let me out of my room. He's really gulible. But, I did his work anyway. I didn't like how it just sat there on his desk." Shun said as the king stared at him. The other adults were laughing at this point.

"It would seem that King Sinbad's going to have his hands full with his own son in the future!" Sharrkan said as he continued to laugh. Shun raised his eyebrow at him with a slight smile.

"You're one to talk. Misaki rarely listens to anything you say. Actually, he doesn't listen to anyone." Shun said with a grin as the said boy glared at him.

"Like your one to talk, you long-haired freak." Misaki said harshly. The entire room was engulfed with silence. Misaki never seemed to notice, Shun approaching him from behind until, the said prince pulled on both of his ear.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!" Shun said with a smirk and continued to pull on Misaki's ears.

"Owowowowow! Okay! I'm sorry! Let go of me!" Misaki shouted. Shun instantly released his ears and went back to his spot as the young blue-haired boy rubbed his sore ears.

"You deserved it, Misaki. Maybe you should think about what you say." Aoba said with a smile as the other children giggled.

"You know what? I noticed that Shun always hits either Aoba or Misaki. Why is that?" Pisti asked.

"That's because he wouldn't dare harm Lily or Ayane and Kohaku and myself haven't done anything to annoy him." Izaya said. Everyone in the room was silent for a few moments before Ja'far decided to speak up.

"It has gotten to be late. I think it's time we all head to bed. I will show the children to their rooms." Ja'far said as he stood up from the table.

"Can we stay in the rooms we had in the future?" Lily asked with a cute voice.

"I don't see why not. But, which rooms did you have in the future?" Sinbad asked as he also stood up from the table. The others stood up as well.

"Shun's room was a couple doors down from the King's on the right hand side of the corridor. Lily's room was next to his. Across from his room was Ayane's. Next to her room was Misaki's. Then it was Aoba's room, then Kohaku's room. My room was next to Lily's." Izaya said.

"All those rooms happen to be empty, so I don't see why you can't stay in those rooms." Sinbad said with a slight shrug.

"Now that that's settled, we can all head off to bed. Tomorrow, we'll have more time to get to know the children." Ja'far said with his arms in his sleeves. The other adults nodded as did the children, but before anyone could do anything, something crashed through the window and into the young prince, sending his flying into the nearest wall.

"Shun!" Lily shouted as she ran over to him with the others behind her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I think." The young prince said, rubbing the area on his head where he hit the wall as he stood up.

"Finally, we found you." A female voice said from behind the adults.

"Wait. Why did we have to find him for?" A male voice asked this time. Everyone turned to see two children, that happened to be twins, standing in a pile of shattered glass. No one noticed the surprised look on Shun's face, but they did hear him growl.

"Kuro, Mika, what are you doing here?" Shun growled as he walked towards the twins.

 **-{Kuro has long pure black hair that goes down to his waist. His hair is tied back in a low pony-tail with a red ribbon. Kuro's eyes are the same color as Hakuryuu. They are a light blue color. Kuro wears the almost the exact same clothing Judar wear, except he wear gold colored flat shoes.**

 **Mika also has the same hairstyle as her brother and wears the same clothing as well. But, the only difference is her eyes. Her eyes are the same color as Judar's. They are a deep red color.}-**

"We're here to kill you of course." The young girl, Mika, said twirling her sliver colored wand in her hand. Without hesitation, the twins lunged at the young prince, but they were blocked by Izaya, who swung his rampaging Unicorn horn. His attacked missed though, because the twins had jumped over him. The twin tried to rush towards Shun again, but Kuro was punched in the face by Ayane and sent flying across the room. Mika ran over to her brother's side. Both of them looked up at the group of children protecting their prince.

"You would have to get through us first." Misaki said with a smirk as he held his large sword in front of him. The twins were silent for a moment before they stood up from the ground. Without a word, the twins flew out the window.

"Shun! The next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!" Mika called back to him as both of them disappeared into the darkness. Everyone in the room was silent for a few moment before Shun looked up at the other children and spoke with a serious tone.

"If those two come back, do NOT protect me. I am able to handle myself. All of you were lucky that there were so many of us in the room." Shun scolded, shocking the other children at the tone of voice the young prince used.

"Do you know those two?" Kohaku asked.

"Yes. But, Its best if you don't know who they are. Their dangerous enough as it is. I don't want them going after anyone of you." Shun said as he turned away from his friends and started walking down the corridor. The other children just stared after him in shock. After a few moments of socked silence, Izaya finally decided to speak.

"I think we should head to bed. Shun needs to be alone for awhile." Izaya said as he started walking down the hallway as well. The others followed closely behind in silence. They all said their quick good nights before heading into their rooms. But, when Ja'far tried to enter his room, he was stopped by the king.

"Sin? Is there something wrong?" Ja'far asked in a quiet voice.

"No. I just wanted to ask your opinion." Sinbad said with a quiet voice as well.

"About what?" The white-haired male asked.

"About Shun. I noticed Shun wouldn't go near you at all when he came back to the palace. What happened between the two of you?" Sinbad asked as he folded his arms over his chest. Ja'far quickly averted his eyes from the king and was silent for a few minutes before he finally sighed.

"I told him that this whole situation was nonsense and I would never believe him." The young man said in a quieter voice. Sinbad's eyes narrowed at his adviser.

"Why would you say something like that!?" Sinbad whispered angrily.

"I-i don't know. I guess I was just stress out." Ja'far said as he started to feel guilty. Sinbad sighed before he slowly started to walk away.

"Tomorrow, I want you to apologize to him. Also, I want all three of us to spend some time together to get to know each other better." Sinbad said quietly over his shoulder as he walked into his room. Ja'far stared at his King's bedroom door for a few moments before he walked into his own room with his head down. Neither the king or his adviser noticed Shun peeking through his door that was slightly ajar.

 **A/N:** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have this feeling that this chapter is longer than most chapter I write. Anyway, I very happy thanks to all of you. I've never had once story that got so many reviews, followers, or favorites as much as this one did. I thank you all for that. If any of you have any idea they would like to share, I'm all ears. Thanks again for everything! I will update again soon, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone! Here's the next update! Anyway, over the weekend I figured out that when I just type up a chapter, I have to redo it at least three to five times, but when I write it down on paper it's perfectly fine. Weird, right? Anyway, onto the story!**

The sun rose over Sindria the next morning, filling the streets with the sunlight. The birds, waking from their slumber, started to softly sing their songs as they flew high in the sky. As the sun continued to rise, the rays of light filtered into one of the palace's balcony door window, shining upon a certain boy's face.

As the young sixteen year old boy stirred from his slumber, a small blue bird landed on the balcony railing, chirping softly. Shun slowly opened his tired emerald green colored eyes and stared at the small bird for a few moments before a gentle smile made its way upon his face. The young prince slowly sat up from the soft bed beneath him, his hair out of its usual ponytail, straight and soft. Shun stood up from the bed, his bare feet hitting the cold floor of his room as well as the cold air in the room hitting his bare chest.

The prince slowly made his way over to the balcony door wearing nothing except his pajama pants, his long purple hair swaying behind him as he walked. He gently pushed the doors open, startling the blue bird, making it fly off high into the sky. Shun walked out into the sunlight before he heard laughter coming from the palace garden below. He peered over the edge of the railing and saw the adults and the other children sitting in a patch of flowers. Rurumu, Saher, and Ja'far were even enjoying the morning sun with the others. Shun couldn't help, but smile at the sight before him. Everyone looked really happy and the young prince didn't want to ruin the moment.

Before Shun could head back into his room, he heard Lily call out his name.

"Shun! Come join us!" Lily said with excitement before she went back to working on making flower crowns with Alibaba and Aladdin. Shun rolled his eyes with a smile before walking back into his room to get dressed. Down in the garden, King Sinbad was still staring up at Shun's balcony, thinking to himself out loud.

"Shun is the oldest, right? I wonder how he looked when he was younger." Sinbad muttered out loud, making the other adults look up at the balcony as well.

"Shun was really adorable as a kid, even though he's a year older than me." Izaya said with a grin.

"He almost looked like a girl too." Ayane said with a giggle.

"Don't let him hear you say that. You might be thrown in the ocean like Aoba." Kohaku said with a small smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Yamaraiha asked curiously.

"I accidentally told him he looked like a girl when we were younger and he got really upset..." Aoba started to say, but Izaya corrected him.

"He was more offended by that comment." The young Imuchakk said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah. Whatever. Anyway, for someone as tall as he was, he sure was strong. I was taller than him as kids, but apparently he was stronger. He threw me into the ocean even though he knew I couldn't swim." Aoba said.

"Shun did save him...After leaving him to drown for a few minutes." Ayane said with a smirk that was directed at the young dragon boy, who only scowled back at her.

"It sounds like he was hard to handle as a child." Rurumu said with a small smile. The other children just looked at her blankly.

"Mother, when he was a child, he was basically a mini Sinbad." Izaya said bluntly.

"Now, he's more like his mother than anything else." Misaki mumbled. The other children only stared behind him quietly.

"I can alway act more like my father again if that's what you want, Misaki." Shun's voice said from behind the said blue-haired boy. Misaki turned to look up at the prince and quickly shook his head.

"NO! I don't think I can deal with you acting like the King again." Misaki said as he moved closer to his mother.

"What happens when he acts like Sin?" Ja'far asked, his hands in his lap. The other children said nothing, shaking their heads with a loud sigh.

"Come on! Tell us what happened!" Sharrkan persisted, shaking Misaki's shoulders.

"When the stupid prince acts like the idiot king, the palace is chaos. That is all I am saying." The blue-haired boy said when Sharrkan finally stopped shaking his shoulders. Everyone was silent for a few moments, before Ja'far gave a soft sigh, standing up and turning to his king.

"Sin, I think it time we get back to work." The white-haired adviser said softly. Sinbad was about to complain, but Shun spoke up before him.

"I'll help out!" The young prince said with a small smile. Both the king and his adviser looked at the young boy for a moment before they both nodded with a smile.

"That reminds me. I planned out a lesson for Aladdin today." Yamaraiha said as she also stood up.

"I'll join you!" Lily said cheerfully, jumping up from the patch of flowers she was in. Yamaraiha and Aladdin both gave a small laugh before nodding their heads at the young girl. The other children only rolled their eyes at Lily's antics.

"I also promised to spar with Morgiana." Masrur said, his arms at his side.

"Allow me to join you." Ayane said with a sweet smile.

"Of course. I want to see how you fight." Morgiana said with a small smile upon her face as well. Sharrkan was the next one to speak as he went over to Alibaba and threw an arm around his next, poking his cheek.

"Alibaba and I have another sparring lesson today." The white haired swordsmen said as he continued to poke the blond haired prince's cheek.

"I will join you. It will give me a chance to practice more with my sword. Maybe I'll be able to beat the stupid prince next time." Misaki said with a smirk as he held his sword in front of him.

"In your dreams maybe." The young prince teased, pulling one of his small knives out and aiming it at the blue-haired boy, who in turn pointed his sword at the prince.

"You guys can spar later. Right now, we should spent some time with the adults." Lily said cheerfully. The two boys didn't move for a few moments before they both finally put away their weapons and stared at the other with a smirk upon their faces.

"Spartos and I planned on going down to the ports. Kohaku, would you like to come with?" Pisti asked with a cheerful voice as well.

"Of course. I plan to get as far away from those two as possible. Who knows what they'll break." Kohaku said with a teasing smile.

"Hey!" The said boys shouted in union.

"Rururmu, Drakon, Saher, and I planned on heading into the town to look around. Izaya, Aoba, your both welcome to come with if you want." Hinahoho said, pointing his thumb in the direction of the town.

"We'll all meet up later for dinner then." Sinbad said as everyone went in different directions. Shun followed both of his parents back to the office, where they all quickly got to work on the piles of paperwork. Of course, Shun and Ja'far had to force the king to work. As the young prince organized the finished stack of paperwork, he could hear his parents whispering, or at least they tried to. The young prince could still hear them perfectly.

"Ja'far, this would be a perfect time to apologize to our son." Sinbad said with a teasing smile. Shun could only imagine the look the white-haired adviser was giving the king at the moment, since his back was turned to them.

"I know, but what if he doesn't forgive me? Or hates me?" The white-haired man asked quietly. That's when the prince they were talking about the night before.

"I don't hate you. There is nothing to forgive, anyway." Shun said with a soft voice and a gentle smile as he continued to work. He could imagine the look of surprise on both of his parents faces.

"Your not mad?" Ja'far asked hesitantly.

"I was never angry in the first place. Besides, it was your opinion. You had the right to say whatever you wanted." Shun said softly. Everything was quiet for a few moments before Sinbad finally broke the silence with a small chuckle.

"Spoken like a true king." Sinbad said, making the young prince turn to look at his father with surprise in his eyes. Both of his parents were smiling at him.

"I agree. I think you would become a fine King someday. I-I wouldn't mind if you called me mother either. At least not in public." Ja'far said hiding his face behind his sleeves. Before he managed to hide his face both the king and the prince saw his face glow red. He was blushing from embarrassment. Shun stared at his parents for a few moments in surprise before a grin made it's way onto his face. At that moment, Lily suddenly came running into the room, startling all three of them.

"Shun! Mother and miss Yam are hurt! We were messing around with spells when one of them went wrong!" The young girl said as she clung to the said boy's jacket, looking about ready to cry.

"Where are they!?" Ja'far asked with a serious look in his eyes suddenly, looking down at the young girl clinging to Shun.

"Their still in the lab." Lily said as tears started to form in her eyes. Without warning, the white-haired adviser sped out of the room and down the hall towards Yamaraiha's lab. Sinbad tried to follow, but Lily stopped him.

"King Sinbad, there's no need for you to follow quite yet." Lily said suddenly cheerfully. At that moment, Shun realized what Lily was trying to do.

"Lily, was all that an act?" Shun asked with his hands on his hips, looking down at the young girl, who finally released her hold on his jacket. Lily looked up at her prince with a smile before she nodded, causing the prince to sigh loudly.

"That's right! Don't worry! No one's going to get hurt!" The young girl stated happily before they all suddenly heard a shout and breaking glass. It was at that moment when both Shun and King Sinbad started running towards the lab with Lily skipping behind them. When they all got to the lab and rushed into the room, Sinbad and Shun were left speechless whilst Lily was in the background giggling. Although, anyone could easily tell that Sinbad had a slight blush on his cheeks. Inside the room, Aladdin and Ja'far were sitting on the ground in a pile of glass, soaked with potions. But, the reason the prince and the king stood frozen in the doorway was because Ja'far and Aladdin were now female. Aladdin was trying to hide his breasts from Sinbad since SHE was wearing a vest. Shun quickly untied his jacket and tossed it to Aladdin, who quickly put it on. Ja'far's robes were now too big for HER slim body and a little too tight for her breasts as well. Both of them also had longer hair as well. Aladdin's blue hair appeared to be only an inch longer while Ja'far's hair went down the the middle of her back.

"Shun, could you do me a favor and find some clothes for these two?" Yamaraiha asked with a slight chuckled. The young prince slowly nodded before he backed out of the room, dragging his father with him.

"Lily, keep my father out of the room till I get back." Shun said. Lily smiled brightly, standing in front of the door with a nod. The young prince sighed before he started to quickly make his way down the hall towards the room that he knew was filled with clothing for women. As he walked, his frown slowly turned into a slight smile as he thought to himself.

 _'Now that Ja'far's a girl, maybe I can convince him-Er, Her that she's my mother.'_ Shun thought to himself as he walked into the room that was filled with dresses for women. The young prince looked through the shoes first, taking out two pairs of flat shoes. One pair was a jade green color that was meant for his mother and the other pair were a light blue color meant for Aladdin. He put them aside before he started looking through the dresses. After a few minutes, Shun found a light blue, sleeveless dress that would fit Aladdin perfectly and set it aside before he continued to look. About five minutes of looking, the young prince found only one dress that would actually fit his mother.

 **-{The dress was like Princess Kogyoku's, but the sleeves were white and not frilly at the ends. The top half was a forest green color, while the bottom half of the dress was a dark red color.}-**

Shun looked at the dress for a few moments before he sighed. Grabbing the other items he made his way towards the door until he remember that they both had long hair now. Although, Aladdin's hair was even longer than before. He turned towards the accessories and quickly chose a green ribbon for Ja'far and a golden yellow colored headband for Aladdin. After choosing the hair accessories, the young prince quickly made his way back to Yamaraiha's lab. Lily was still in front of the door trying to keep Sinbad out, who happened to want to peek inside. Shun sighed before he pushed his father away from the door, quickly slipping inside, closing the door behind him.

"I've brought what I could find. I also brought something to put your hair up with. That is if you'll let me put your hair up." Shun said, handing the clothes to the two women.

"I don't mind, but could you turn around so we can change?" Aladdin asked, her voice a litter higher. Shun nodded before he quickly turned to face the door.

"Was there really nothing else for me to wear?" Ja'far said, her voice a little higher than it used to be.

"Yeah. Sorry if you don't like them." Shun said as the two women started to change into the dresses.

"It's fine. I guess. Judging by what Misaki said, I don't think I'll be changing back anytime soon." Ja'far said, which surprised the young prince quite a bit.

"Alright, you can turn around now." Aladdin said, but the young prince was barely listening. He still turned back around, but he looked straight at the white-haired female with a calm expression.

"Does that mean you actually believe us?" Shun asked quietly, but everyone in the room still heard him. Aladdin and Yamaraiha turned to look at Ja'far, who in turn was looking at Shun.

"Yes. I do believe you. Now, will you help me with my hair?" The white-haired adviser asked with a sweet voice and a gentle smile upon her face, making Shun's eyes sparkle with excitement as he nodded his head eagerly. Both Aladdin and Yamaraiha looked at each other and smiled as well. The young prince made his way over to Ja'far, who was now sitting down on one of the chairs in the lab.

"Is there a specific way you want your hair done?" Shun asked as he held the green ribbon in his hand.

"Can you just put it in a ponytail?" The white-haired adviser asked as the door to the lab opened. Sinbad and Lily walked into the room as Shun nodded his head. The young prince's hand was fast and gentle as he quickly tied the green ribbon into his mother's hair.

"I wouldn't mind if you started calling me mother. Just not in public." Ja'far muttered, but the young prince heard her, making his smile and nod as he finished with his mother's hair.

"Alright. All done. Your turn Aladdin." Shun stated with a green as he turned to grab the headband from behind him. The said magi nodded her head as she switched places with Ja'far.

"You can do what you want with my hair. I don't mind." Aladdin said.

"Are you sure?" The young prince asked. The blue-haired magi only nodded her head with a smile. Shun smiled back before he started to unbraid Aladdin's hair. Everyone in the room watched as Shun put the headband over Aladdin's head. He took a piece of Aladdin's hair from the right side, rolled it before he tucked it into the band in the back. He took another section and did the same thing he did to the last one. He repeated the process again for the left side of Aladdin's head, rolling it and then tucking it into the headband in the back. After that, Shun moved in front of Aladdin and carefully moved the front of the headband back onto the magi's head, fixing Aladdin's bangs a little bit before he finally stepped back with a smile. Aladdin's hair was still pretty long, but not like it was before. Her hair was now down to her waist since the young prince had tucked her hair into the headband.

"There, all done." The young prince said with a proud smile.

"What kind of hairstyle is that?" Sinbad asked, impressed.

"That would be the tuck and cover hairstyle." Shun answered.

"He only knows that because he has long hair too. That and he likes to braid his mother's hair." Lily said with a giggle, making the young prince pout and turn away.

"I think it looks nice." Aladdin said, looking at her hair in a mirror that was in the room. All of a sudden, one of the palace messengers came running into the room, he froze for a moment when he saw Ja'far and Aladdin, but quickly shook his head.

"Your majesty, a ship from the Kou empire has arrived with the Kou empire delegates." The man said with a slight bow.

"Thank you. Tell the other generals to meet me at the port." The king ordered. The messenger nodded before running out of the room again. Shun noticed that when the messenger left, his father started to stare at his adviser with a slight blush on his cheeks, making the young prince inwardly smirk.

"Are we allowed to come with?" Lily asked with a cute voice and a tilt of her head.

"Of course! I can start bragging about my son now!" The king said with excitement as he put his arm around the said boy's neck, who happened to be grabbing his jacket from Aladdin. The young prince broke away from his father, rolling his emerald eyes as he tied his jacket around his waist again.

"Sin, we should get going now." Ja'far said with a soft sigh. Lily was the only one that noticed the young prince leaving the room.

"Right! Let's go! Wait. Where's Shun?" The King asked as he looked around the room, confused.

"He already left." The young girl simply said as she walked out of the room as well. The other three followed after her. The young prince was waiting for them in the throne room with a smirk upon his face. Sinbad happened to be pouting as they made their way over to Shun, causing the said prince to chuckle.

"Shun? How is it you're able to leave a room without anyone noticing?" Aladdin asked as the group left the palace. As soon as Aladdin asked the question, Misaki, Alibaba, and Sharrkon joined the group.

"That's because the stupid prince was raised by an assassin and a King that likes to sneak away from his work." The blue-haired boy said with a shrug as Ayane, Masrur, and Morgiana joined the group as well.

"Misaki, don't spout lies. We all know the King taught his son how to sneak away from the queen and chores." Ayane said with a smile as the group continued towards the port. The adults were staring at the King of the seven sea blankly at this point.

"Unfortunately, the queen also taught Shun how to walk silently and hide like an assassin. She had no idea what Sinbad was teaching him." Lily said cheerfully as she jumped on her father's back and made him carry her towards the port. At that moment, Izaya and Aoba's group decided to join the already huge group.

"When it comes to work or chores, I always get away and never get caught. Father, on the other hand, always gets into trouble." Shun said with a grin. The other children snickered before Izaya spoke up.

"Liar. You never skipped out on doing work or chores. You'd just end up doing your father's. That or you tell the Queen where the King is hiding. Either way, the Queen always gives you something sweet." The young Imuchakk said with a smirk as he tossed a small bag towards the prince. Shun opened the bag to reveal many different kinds of candy, causing the prince to smile. He started to eat them almost instantly.

"Says the giant who never lies." Aoba said with a shrug as the group made their way down a hill towards the port below, where Spartos, Kohaku, and Pisti were waiting for them.

"There's no reason for me to lie." The giant simply said. Izaya's mother, Rurumu, patted her son on the head with a smile.

"Hold it. Why hasn't anyone said anything about Aladdin or Ja'far?" Sinbad asked.

"It was Lily's idea. Before you three were awake, Lily told us what she wanted to do. Of course we all agreed." Alibaba said, the said girl continued to be carried by her father as the group reached Kohaku's group and then continued towards the ship that had just docked. In the background, Shun was still eating the candy he was given that is until Ja'far took them away from him. At that moment, Princess Kogyoku and the fallen magi, Judar approached the huge group. The young prince noticed that Princess Kogyoku was blushing behind her sleeves as she walked towards the group, staring at Sinbad, causing the prince to growl softly. But, no one heard him. When the fallen magi, Judar, looked at both Aladdin and Ja'far he spoke loudly.

"What the hell happened to the Whitette and the Chibi!?" Judar asked loudly, pointing at the said people.

"Judar, watch your language! There are children here." Kougyoku scolded before she looked directly at the young prince. The princess blinked a few times before she looked up at Sinbad and then back at the prince.

"If you don't mind me asking, why does that child look like a younger version of King Sinbad?" The princess asked, pointing at the prince, who growled softly at her, but still no one heard him. Judar walked over to the boy and started poking him in the forehead.

"You're right. He does. Idiot King, care to explain?" The fallen magi asked as he started to tug on the prince's hair until the said King pushed him away from Shun.

"This is my son, Shun." Sinbad said happily, placing his hands on the young prince's shoulders. Judar and Kogyoku looked surprised at this.

"D-does that mean you have a wife?" The princess asked as she hide her face behind her sleeves.

"No, not yet." Sinbad said, his smile still present upon his face. Princess Kogyoku blushed brighter, covering her whole face as she thought to herself.

 _'King Sinbad is probably looking for someone who can help him raise his son. I'll just have to prove to him that I can be an excellent wife and mother!'_ The princess thought determinedly. Although, she never noticed Sinbad glance at his adviser, a blush on his cheeks. But, she did take notice of Ja'far standing next to her crush, scolding the young prince, who had tried to steal the bag of candy away from his mother. The princess was extremely jealous as Judar and Alibaba fought over Aladdin in the background. After a few moments, Sinbad sighed before he got everyone's attention once more.

"Why don't we go back to the palace and get our guest settled in." The king suggested. While Ja'far was distracted, Shun took the opportunity to steal the bag of candy from her and started running towards the palace like his life depended on it. Although, it probably did if Ja'far was involved.

"Shun! Get back here!" The white-haired adviser called out to the prince. The white-haired woman lifted her dress off of the ground and started to run after the young prince, while the others started laughing.

"I bet all of you that by the time she catches that stupid prince, that candy will be gone." Misaki said as the group started to follow behind the young prince and the white-haired adviser. When the group finally caught up with the young prince and Ja'far, the white-haired woman was scolding her son again for eating the whole bag of candy. At this moment, Kogyoku was grinning behind her sleeves before she spoke calmly to Ja'far.

"There's no reason to scold the boy for eating a bag of candy. Children will be children." The princess said with a sweet smile as she tried to be motherly.

"She has a point there!" Hinahoho said with a laugh as the group made their way into the dining room. Everyone sat where they sat the night before, but Shun sat in between his mother and Princess Kogyoku, who sat next to Sinbad. Judar sat next to Aladdin with Lily in between her father and mother.

"That may be so, but too much sugar isn't healthy. He can still have candy, but it would have to be limited just not the same amount he just ate." Ja'far said.

"Enough about candy. I want to know what happened to the Chibi and the Whitette." Judar said with a bored look upon his face.

"Aladdin and Ja'far were caught in a potion accident earlier today." Sinbad said with a grin. The others were also snickering. Even Shun was snickering, but since he was sitting next to his mother, he was hit upside the head. The other children started to laugh at him, causing the young prince to glare at them as he rubbed the back of his head.

"The same thing happened to Hakuryuu yesterday morning. Although, it was Judar's fault." Princess Kogyoku said as she stared at the fallen magi blankly.

"How was I suppose to know he-I mean she, was in the room!?" Judar countered before he turned away with a grunt.

"Is that why he-she's not here?" Sinbad asked, quickly fixing his mistake. The princess only nodded her head at the king with a slight blush on her face. After a few moments, everyone started their own conversations, except Shun and Ja'far. They were listening to Kogyoku flirt with Sinbad. After listening to the Kou empire princess flirt with the king of the seven seas, Ja'far started to get annoyed. She suddenly excused herself from the table and quickly walked out of the room.

"Ja'far! Wait!" Sinbad called after his adviser, standing from the table and running out of the room as well. When he was out of earshot, the princess muttered to herself.

"I wish King Sinbad would just marry me." The princess muttered quietly, but she never expected Shun to hear what she said. The young prince slammed his hand down on the table as he also stood up before glaring down at the Kou empire princess.

"Stay away from my father." The young prince said with a serious voice and a hateful glare. Kogyoku flinched away while the others sat in shock and surprise as the young prince followed after his parents.

"Thank the gods he wasn't beyond pissed." Aoba muttered quietly when the young prince disappeared down the hallway, but the other children still heard him and agreed with him.

 **A/N:** **I just wanted to let everyone know that the story will get more serious from here. Am I going to fast? Should I add one more chapter before the seriousness comes? Please comment and review. Thx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone. I've actually almost finished writing all the chapters on paper and this story will have three endings. One of them will probably have more than one chapter to it. Onto the story! Please comment and review.**

The young Sindrian prince walked quickly through the palace corridors, his long white-streaked purple hair swaying behing his as he went in search of his parents. After awhile, the young prince finally found them standing in the garden with the sun setting in the horizon. The red and orange in the sky mixed together to create a beautiful sunset that glowed down upon the King and his adviser. Shun was about to run over to them until he heard them talking about the future and decided to hide behind one of the trees in the garden that was the closest to them.

"Princess Kogyoku would make a fine wife for you, Sin. She might even make a great mother for Shun." Ja'far said, hiding half of her face behind her sleeves. Shun nearly growled at the thought of Kogyoku as his mother whilst he sat beneath the tree with his back to the trunk, listening to the rest of the conversation.

"She might, but I do not love her. There is someone that I have always loved for long time now." Sinbad said softly, causing a grin to make its way upon Shun's face. Ja'far, on the other hand, looked at the ground before she spoke softly.

"Who might that be?" The femal adviser asked, avoiding her King's honey colored eyes. Behind the tree, Shun shook his head softly with a very small sigh. He knew how well his mother's hearing was. She was an assassin to begin with. The King only smiled softly as he reached out to lift Ja'far's chin so their eyes met.

"You." The King simply said with a small smile as his adviser blushed a bright red, covering her face in the process. But, Sinbad wouldn't have any of that, removing her arms away from Ja'far's face. The female adviser looked up at her King, who had a soft smile upon his face, making her blush slightly.

"I've alway wanted to tell you this, but I never got the chance. Not until today." Sinbad said softly as he leaned closer to his adviser.

"Sin?" The white-haired woman said, slightly confused with a deeper blush on her face from how close her King was to her.

"Ja'far, I..." Sinbad started to say. That is until he was interrupted by none other than Princess Kogyoku.

"King Sinbad!" Kogyoku called out from the garden's entrance. Shun's eyes instantly narrowed as he growled quietly and glared at the woman.

 _'I thought I told her to stay awway from Father.'_ The young prince growled softly. The prince could practically sense the annoyance coming from his father as he turned around in time to see his mother jump away from her king. When he looked back over towards the entrance, he could see the smirk the princess was hiding behid her sleeve.

 _'She did that on purpose!'_ Shun thought angrily to himself. At that moment, he wanted to make her disappear with every ounce of his being, but if he moved he would get caught.

"How may I assist you, princess?" Sinbad asked with a slight smile. Although, his honey colored eyes were filled with annoyance. The said princess blushed brightly, hiding her blush behind her sleeve before she walked towards the King.

"I'm terribly sorry if I did anything to offend you and your _adviser_." The princess said as she snuck a glare towards the said adviser. Although, neither Shun nor Ja'far missed the look that she gave. Sinbad, annoyed with the Kou empire princess walked towards the garden entrance with her.

"Do not worry about it. I believe it would be best if we all turn in for the night." Sinbad suggested as Kogyoku nodded, turning around and walking back towards the entrance.

"What I was trying to say was: I love you, Ja'far." Sinbad whispered softly into his adviser's ear before hurrying after Kogyoku, leaving Ja'far a blushing mess. Shun couldn't help himself and let out a small snicker, but that was all that was needed. Ja'far's head quickly snapped in Shun's direction only to see her son looking in her direction with a smirk.

"Shun!?" The white-haired woman said in surprise as she blushed brightly. Shun gave a nervous grin before he stood from his spot and started walking towards his mother.

"Mother, how do you feel about father? Are you going to answer him?" Shun asked, tilting his head to the side a little bit with curiousity in his emerald eyes. Ja'far averted her eyes for a few moments, a blush dusted upon her cheeks, before she sighed and turned back to her son. She nodded her head as she spoke softly.

"Yes. I do have feelings for Sin, but I don't know if I will be able to answer him. I would feel so out of place or something." Ja'far said. The two of them were silent for a few moments before Lily suddenly came running into the garden with a smile. Before Shun knew what was happening, Lily threw herself at the young prince, making him fall backwards with Lily landing on his stomach.

"Shun, it's your turn to tell everyone a story. The others are still in the dining hall, waiting." Lily said as she climbed off of the young prince. When Lily finally got off of him, Shun sat up with a groan as he rubbed the back of his head.

"One of these days, you're going to break a rib or something." Shun muttered as he got to his feet slowly. The young girl only laughed before running off towards the dining hall. Ja'far gave a small chuckle as she and the young prince started walking back into the palace.

"Oh my. It would seem she adores you." Shun's mother said with a soft smile upon her face.

"I'm not surprised. The others think of me as an older brother. Lily's no different." Shun said with a smile as the duo entered the dining hall where the others were waiting at the table, including Sinbad.

"Hey, Shun. Izaya was just telling us about how you disappeared for two months and don't have any idea where you went. Mind telling us that story?" Hinahoho asked. Shun stopped walking and glared at the young Imuchakk, who only smirked back at him.

"Nothing really happened. Father was going on another diplomatic trip to the Kou empire. Unfortunately, for the others, they had to be left behind since they were under strict watch." Shun said with a shrug as he sat down in between his parents.

"That was because of you, stupid prince!" Misaki pointed out, but the young prince ignored him.

"I was the only one able to sneak aboard father's ship. About a day into the trip, there was a huge storm. I was hidden somewhere on the deck when a giant wave hit the ship, crashig onto the deck. That's when I fell overboard and when father finally realized I was there. I could hear him yelling to the crew to turn the ship around before I went under the water. The currents were really strong, so when I managed to resurface, the ship was gone. I had no idea what direction the current was taking me, but when I finally spotted an island over the waves, I was exhausted. I can remember crawling onto the shore before collapsing onto the sand. After I regained some energy again, I wondered around the island, which I realized wasn't an island, but a country. I landed in Balbadd." Shun explained with his eyes closed as he recalled the incident.

"Doesn't Balbadd have trading ships heading to Sindria. How did it take you two months to get home?" Alibaba asked with confusion in his eyes. Shun gave a nervous smile before he continued his story.

"Yeah...well...I've never been to Balbadd, so I was curious..." The young prince said with a nervous laugh as the other children stared at him blankly.

"You went exploring, didn't you?" Ayane asked with a sigh and a shake of her head. Shun nodded before he spoke again.

"I couldn't help it. I wanted to exlpore land I've never seen before. I don't recall how far I traveled away from Balbadd, but when I returned to the country, it was probably around a month and three weeks maybe. But, I knew I had to return home. Although, I did vow to myself to bug father to take me to Balbadd again. Anyway, when I returned home, mother and father were really worried, but I can still remember their faces when I told them about what I saw traveling." Shun said with a grin.

"Shun also got into major trouble for his little stunt and this time we weren't a part of it." Izaya said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"That sounds like quite an adventure." Sinbad said, nodding his head. The room was silent for a few minutes before Lily yawned and started rubbing her eyes, tiredly. By that time, the sun had already set.

"I think its time we all head to bed." Yamaraiha said with a sweet smile. The other adults agreed with her as the children got up from the table and made their way towards their temporary rooms. Although, Shun stayed behind for a few minutes before he also got up and started heading for his room. But, before he could make it into the hallway, he was stopped by the fallen magi, Judar, who was leaning against the wall in the shadows.

"You're from the future too, aren't you? You and your friends." Judar asked as he started walking towards Shun slowly. The young prince's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed in suspicion.

"What makes you say that?" The Sindrian prince asked cautiously as Judar walked towards him before the fallen magi suddenly had his wand pointed at Shun's neck.

"I'm sure you know who Kuro and Mika are, correct? They happened to be mine and Hakuryuu's children from the future. They told us something interesting about you." Judar said with a grin as Shun stared at the magi for a few moments with surprise in his eyes. The young prince was silent for a few moments before he finally spoke in a low voice.

"And what might that be?" The prince asked, moving the magi's wand away from his neck. But, Judar only grinned before he grabbed the prince's neck slamming him against the palace wall, whispering into his ear with a smirk plastered upon his face.

"They told me that _YOU_ were the one that started the future war in Sindria. They also told me that your so called friends know all about it, but kept it a secret from you. In my opinion, I think their afraid of you and only act like they're not." Judar whispered as a black butterfly landed on Shun's right shoulder for a few moments before flying off again. The young prince was silent as his emerald green colored eyes filled with shock and disbelief. The fallen magi grin widened as he released the boy and walked away in the direction of the guest rooms. The young prince stared at the ground in complete and utter shock as he raised his left hand to cover that side of his face.

 _'What he said can't be true. Can it? Am I really the reason the war started? Am I the reason our parents are gone as well as our home?'_ The young prince thought. Shock was seen all over his face as many negative thoughts entered the boy's mind. With each negative thought and emotion, a dark spot on his right shoulder where the butterfly had landed grew more and more.

"Shun?" A familar voice called out to him softly from the hallway. The voice instantly snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked up, dropping his hand back down to his side. Ayane was standing at the entrance to the hallway with a worried look upon her face as she watched her prince. Once the young prince knew who the voice belonged to, he dropped his head to the ground, his bangs covering his eyes as he spoke with a low voice.

"Ayane, I need you to tell me something and don't lie to me. Was I the one that caused the future war in Sindria?" The young prince asked with a grimance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his friend tense as soon as he asked the question and at that moment he knew the answer, but he still wanted to hear her say it. After a few minutes of silence, Ayane finally spoke up, her eyes downcast towards the ground, refusing to look at her prince.

"...Yes..." Ayane whispered quietly. Almost too quiet for most people to hear, but the young Sindrian prince heard her perfectly. The young prince growled as his emotions started to get out of control, along with his thought. The young Fanalis girl could do nothing, but watch her prince try to control himself. Without another moment wasted, everything started to only get worse as Ayane ran down the hallway calling out to the other children, waking them and the adults.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:**

 **A/N:** **Sorry if this chapter is short. If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to speak up. I will always be glad to receive ideas from all of you. Also, don't be surprised if I PM you back. I just like to be nice.**

 **Last time:**

 _ **"Ayane, I need you to tell me something and don't lie to me. Was I the one that caused the future war in Sindria?" The young prince asked with a grimance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his friend tense as soon as he asked the question and at that moment he knew the answer, but he still wanted to hear her say it. After a few minutes of silence, Ayane finally spoke up, her eyes downcast towards the ground, refusing to look at her prince.**_

 _ **"...Yes..." Ayane whispered quietly. Almost too quiet for most people to hear, but the young Sindrian prince heard her perfectly. The young prince growled as his emotions started to get out of control, along with his thought. The young Fanalis girl could do nothing, but watch her prince try to control himself. Without another moment wasted, everything started to only get worse as Ayane ran down the hallway calling out to the other children, waking them and the adults.**_

 **Present time:**

The new moon cast a dark shadow with only the light of the stars to give the Sindrian streets a little bit of light. For the citizens of this country, the night of the new moon was peaceful and relaxing, but for a certain boy, the night was anything but. The young Sindrian prince ran from the palace as fast as he could. His long white streaked purple hair flying wildly behind him. The boy ran out of the palace in a blur, taking off towards the Sindrian shores. His emerald green colored eyes that were usually full of life were now dull with a red tint to them. As he ran, Shun had one of his small knives clenched in his fist.

 _'Why would they keep something like that from me!?'_ The boy thought to himself as he stopped by the edge of the water. Clearly, the boy was beyond pissed, but he tried to calm himself without success. The more time it took for him to try to calm down, the more red his eyes turned.

 _'Do they not trust me!? Are they afraid of me!? Is that why they didn't tell me!? Do they fear me because of 'that' mode!?'_ The prince thought angrily. The dark spot continued to grow little by little on his shoulder with every little thought and emotion. But, when his dull red tinted emerald green colored eyes completely turned a dark red color, his face became emotionless and all of his thoughts suddenly stopped. The young boy could no longer think clearly. His memory was becoming foggy, before it became completely dark.

Shun stared up at the dark starry night sky, the hand holding the small knife tightening. The prince caught the sound of many footsteps running towards his direction, but he stayed where he was.

"Shun!" Izaya called out to his prince as the children and the adults ran towards him with concern in their eyes. The adults and most of the children stopped about a couple of meters away from the young prince, but Aoba and Misaki kept running towards them. The young prince was waiting. He was waiting for them to get close enough before he could strike. Once they were close enough, the young prince swung around with his knife, aiming for their necks, but Aoba caught sight of Shun's dark red eyes before he struck and quickly turned into his dragon form. He quickly jumped in front of Misaki as Shun hit his chest with the knife. But, the knife didn't do any damage. In dragon form, Aoba's scales were extremely difficult to scratch. But, the young prince wasn't fazed. Shun used his speed to gain momentum before he kicked the dragon boy in the head, sending him back a few feet, leaving Misaki wide-open.

Taking the oppurtunity, Shun raised his knife as slashed at Misaki's chest, successfully cutting him. But, before he could strike again, Izaya appeared on his right with his rampaging unicorn horn, aiming for the prince as the giant swung down. Shun quickly backflipped away, causing the weapon to hit the sand.

"Misaki, go to Lily. She will help with that wound." Izaya said in a commanding voice. The said boy clenched his bloody chest in pain with a small nod before he made his way back over to the young girl, who instantly started working on the wound.

"What going on with him!?" Sharrkan yelled angrily.

"It's his assassin mode." Izaya stated, making the mistake of looking away from his opponent. The young prince rushed forward, jumping into the air and doing a spinning kick, hitting the side of Izaya's head, sending the giant flying a few feet into the sand. But, before Shun's feet landed on the ground, Ayane rushed forward kicking the prince in the face and sending his flying into the shallow water. Shun's face was slightly bruised as he stood up, his clothes soaking wet, but he didn't get a chance to recover, because Kohaku rushed at him, using his black-handled polearm to make the young prince jump backwards.

"Let us help you!" Yamaraiha said seriously as she held up her staff in front of her, ready to fight. The other adults also took a fighting stance as well.

"Alright. But, be careful! We only have to knock him out." Izaya told them before rushing at the prince. The young prince easily jumped over him, kicking Izaya in the back, sending his crashing into Kohaku. Before the young prince could do anything, he was faced with his father, Sinbad. Although, Shun didn't seem to care who his opponent was.

As Shun watched his father's movements carefully, Sharrkan rushed towards him from behind, but the prince knew the attack was coming. He could hear the swordsman's footsteps. Before Sharrkan could attack him, Shun backflipped over him, before kicking him in the back as well, sending him crashing into Sinbad, knocking him to the ground. All at once, the other adults rushed at him, but he easily avoided them, but the only one that was a match for him was his mother, Ja'far. Using her weapon, Ja'far tied the prince's feet together, making him fall on his back. Shun quickly sat up and tried to undo the ropes on his ankles, but before he could Lily rushed at him from behind and used one of her magic spells to put the young prince to sleep.

When everyone knew the young prince was out, the children sighed with relief as they fell to the ground exhausted as the adults stood in place, exhausted as well. After a few moments, Izaya was the first one to speak as he stood up from the ground.

"I think we should head back to the palace. When he wakes up, he won't remember anything about this incident, so please don't say anything about it." Izaya said, but Ayane quickly stood up in disagreement.

"Hold on! The reason this whole situation started was because we lied to him. If he finds out we lied to him again, he'd go insane!" Ayane protested. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Ayane, what do you mean?" Aoba asked with a serious look in his eyes as he changed back into human form.

"When I confronted Shun earlier, he asked me if he was the reason the war in the future started. He told me not to lie to him either. I'm sure he already knew the answer when I didn't answer him right away, so I told him the truth. This is the result." Ayane said with sadness in her eyes. The children looked down at the ground in guilt whilst the adults looked at their children with confusion and shock.

"What do you mean he was the reason the war started in the future?" Sinbad asked, shock clearly seen in his eyes.

"Shun is the only one who has no clue how the future war in Sindria started, but the rest of us do." Kohaku said, avoiding his parents eyes.

"Al-Tharmen wanted to start a war with Sindria, so they used Shun. When they found out about Shun's assassin mode, they used it to start the war. They purposely had Shun kill a noble family in the Kou empire, but they never thought he would kill one of their high council members. That was their reason to start the war. Although, King Sinbad explained to the king of the Kou empire about his son. He agreed to sign a peace treaty after that. At a cost though, but that doesn't matter. When the King returned to Sindria, a few days after that, Al-Tharmen attacked Sindria. So many people died..." Izaya said with a grimance as he thought back to the war in the future.

"I think it's about time we stopped messing around and try to find Al-Tharmen and destroy them. That way, everything can be peaceful again." Aoba said as he stared at the ground.

"Absolutely not! You are not going by yourselves. We'll go with you. I will send spies to find the location of Al-Tharmen." Sinbad stated, but the children didn't agree.

"We can't let you! If you die, all of us will disappear!" Lily argued, but none of the adults would listen to them.

"We can't let you go by yourselves. As a precaution, I will make sure the captains of every ship know not to let you on their ships." Sinbad said as he walked over to his son and picked him up before walking back to the palace. The children stared at the ground angrily as they followed their parents back to the palace.

Back at the palace, Sinbad instantly carried Shun to the infirmary before Ja'far started to bandage his cheek where Ayane had kicked him in the face and any other injuries he may have gotten in the fight. The other adults and the children already went back to their rooms, so Sinbad and Ja'far were the only ones left.

"He'll be okay by morning. Although, he'll be really sore." The white-haired woman whispered quietly. Sinbad only nodded before he suddenly took Ja'far's hand and started to lead her out of the room. When he stood in front of his bedroom door, the King turned towards his adviser with a sigh.

"I've been meaning to ask you something for awhile now. Ja'far, will you be my Queen?" Sinbad asked with a smile on his face. The said adviser blushed slightly before she smiled at him.

"Sin, you have the worse timing. But, yes. I would be happy to be your Queen." Ja'far whispered as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed her King before quickly pulling back. It was Sinbad's turn to blush this time. After a few moments of silence, Sinbad spoke softly.

"Would you be willing to sleep in my room tonight?" The King asked with a grin on his face, making his adviser blush. But, Ja'far nodded anyway and followed him into his room. Sinbad closed his bedroom door behind him quietly with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, back in the infirmary, the dark spot on Shun's right shoulder had grown larger than when it first started. The dark spot nearly covered the boy's whole shoulder by now. The young prince had a pained expression on his face before it suddenly relaxed and the dark spot no longer grew bigger.

 **A/N:** **Sorry if the ending is bad, I had no idea what I was doing plus I was being interrupted by my family too much and they were trying to read this, so I had to end it quickly.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Ending 1:**

 **A/N:** **Here's the next chapter. This is the first ending. Tell me if you guys like it or not. Once all the endings are finished give me your opinion on which one you like the best. I own nothing of Magi. The only things I own are the nine OC's and the plot. Nothing else. If I did own it, Ja'far and Sinbad would definitely be together, that's for sure. One more thing, I know I said that this story would have three endings, but I decided that the second ending wasn't a very good chapter. So, this story will only have two endings now.**

When the young prince finally opened his emerald green eyes the next morning, the bright sunlight filling the room from the small window above, his face was throbbing painfully. The young prince groaned softly from the pain as he slowly sat up. At that moment, Shun realized he was back in the infirmary. He also realized that something was missing from his memory. The last thing he could remember was running out of the palace and looking up at the night sky, then everything went black from there. As Shun stood from the infirmary bed, the door to the room opened and Ja'far walked into the room with a soft smile upon her face.

"I see that your finally awake. Are you feeling any better?" She asked with a soft voice. Shun shrugged his shoulders before he spoke.

"Yeah. But, my face hurts a little bit. Do you know what happened, mother?" Shun asked before he took notice of a small red mark on his mother's neck, barely hidden beneath the collar of her dress.

"I'm afraid, I have no clue. Ayane was the one that brought you back to the palace." Ja'far lied smoothly resisting the urge to turn away from her son. Shun was silent for a few moments before his mother spoke again.

"Anyway, your father has an announcement to make. Especially since Princess Kogyoku is here." The white-haired female adviser said with a smile. The young prince could practically see a shine to his mother's eyes as he followed her to the throne room where everyone else was waiting, including the princess and the fallen magi. Once they got to the throne room, Shun waited by the doorway whilst his mother went to stand by her king. Everyone else was in the center of the room waiting for their king to speak.

"Hey! Idiot King! Care to explain why we're all here?" Judar asked rudely, causing Kogyoku to elbow him in the ribs. He groaned in pain as he glared at her before turning to look at Sinbad again.

"I have a couple of announcements to make. The first one is I've decided to take a wife." The King announced with a booming voice. Shun took notice of the blush on Kogyoku's face and couldn't help, but roll his eyes.

 _'That damn woman doesn't know a damn thing...'_ Shun thought bitterly to himself. Everyone in the room was excited with the news, minus Judar, until Pisti took noticed of how close Ja'far was to her king.

"The future queen wouldn't happen to be Ja'far would it?" Pisti asked with a smirk, making the other adults grin, while the children tried not to laugh. The King grinned and nodded.

"That's right!" King Sinbad said cheerfully. Shun smiled a little bit at that before looking over at the Kou empire princess, who looked sad and jealous at the same time whilst Judar didn't seem to care about what was going on.

"Sin, there's one more announcement." Ja'far said with a small smile upon her face. Sinbad nodded at her with a smile before turning back to his audience.

"I got word from King Kouen this morning. He wishes for both Judar and Princess Kougyoku to return home. The ship is already ready to go. We'll escort you to the ship." The King said, but the princess only shook her head with a defeated look on her face.

"No. It's fine. We'll be fine on our own." The princess said as she walked out of the palace with Judar following right behind her.

"And they were only here for a day..." Misaki muttered as Shun smiled even more.

 _'Hope you don't come back.'_ Shun thought to himself before he got the feeling he was missing something again. Thinking back to the night before, Shun realized that there was a big blank in his memory of the night before. It didn't take long for him to realize what had happened, since it had happened a few times before.

 _'It can't be! Damn...I lost control again...'_ Shun thought to himself quietly, unaware of the others looking towards him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Misaki hit him on the head, non to gently either.

"Hello!? Anyone home!? Idiot prince, snap out of it!" Misaki said with annoyance as the said prince turned his attention to the group.

"Shun, are you alright?" Ayane asked with concern in her eyes. The young prince looked at the ground with a grimace.

"No. I'm not. My memory of last night is blank. I know the reason why too..." Shun said softly as the children and the adults tensed, except Sharrkan, who looked at the young prince with rage.

"That's great! If you already know why your memory's blank from last night, then we don't have to keep it a secret anymore." Sharrkan said sarcastically.

"Sharrkan..." Yamaraiha started to say, but the said swordsman ignored her.

"Did you know you nearly killed Misaki!?" Sharrkan asked with anger as Shun looked at him in shock and surprise before it turned into anger, then regret and finally sorrow. The room was silent for a few minutes before Lily walked up to her prince and tried to grab his hand.

"Shun..." She said softly, before the prince yanked his hand away from her reach.

"Don't touch me..." Shun said softly as he slowly retreated into the hallway, but before he could leave, Misaki walked towards him, grabbing his shirt with anger in his eyes.

"Don't you dare run! You can't keep running away from us when something bad happens to us! Think about the others before you distance yourself from us again!" Misaki yelled at him angrily before Ayane stepped forward, placing her hand on Misaki's shoulder.

"Shun, it's our fault. We shouldn't have kept secrets from you. We just didn't want you to distance yourself from us..." Ayane said softly, looking straight into his emerald green eyes. Shun quickly looked away sadly.

"Everything is my fault. I started the war. I'm the reason our parents our dead, our home burned to the ground." The prince said sadly as Izaya started to approach him, only for the giant to punch him in the stomach. The prince groaned as he fell to his knees.

"We don't care about that! If your afraid something bad is going to happen with you being around us, then get over that fear because we aren't leaving your side." Izaya said with a fire in his eyes. Slowly, the young prince stood up, looking around at his friends before looking down at Lily, who was crying softly.

"Don't shut us out again **(1)**...Please...Nothing is the same without you around." Lily said quietly, wiping away her tears before they fell from her aqua colored eyes. Shun avoided her teary eyes as he slowly walked over to an open window in the throne room, starring up at the blue sky.

"It took us a long time to get you to open up to us the last time. Don't make us do it again." Misaki said softly, looking down at the marble floor sadly. Everything and everyone was silent in the throne room for a few minutes before Shun finally sighed.

 _'Their so stubborn...But, thanks to them, I realize now that I shouldn't have had anything to fear as long as they were by my side...I'm grateful to have friends like them..'_ Shun thought, a soft smile making its way upon his face as he turned his back to the open window and looked towards his friends.

"Alright. You win. I won't push you away again. We'll all deal with problems we have like we always have. Together as one." The young prince said as he smiled at his friends brightly. The other children smiled as their eyes sparkled with excitement and happiness.

 _'These smiles...They should always be seen...I swear to the gods, their smiles will always shine brightly...'_ Shun thought to himself, the sunlight pouring into the room from the window he stood in front of, making the young prince look like he was glowing with the morning light.

All of a sudden, a soft thunk was heard just barely throughout the room. The other children and the adults turned to look at the young prince when they heard him groan in pain. Shun's emerald eyes were wide, before they dulled and he suddenly fell forward, unmoving. At that moment, everyone in the room were left in shock and horror when they saw the arrow that was stuck in Shun's back.

"Shun!" Lily screamed as she ran over to him, shaking his shoulder, trying to wake him up as Izaya hurried over to his prince's side. The young Imuchakk quickly and carefully removed the arrow from the young prince's back, turning him over to lay on his back.

"Shun, come on! You have to wake up!" Izaya said with panic laced into his voice as the other children gathered around their fallen prince. Ayane knelt down beside Shun and with trembling hands, checked for a pulse. But, when she felt nothing, the young Fanalis girl burst into tears.

"He's gone..." Ayane said softly, her voice filled with pain and sorrow. Lily and Ayane both cried softly over their fallen prince. Izaya, Aoba, and Misaki looked away from their prince as tears flowed freely down their face. Kohaku stood frozen to his spot, crying silently to himself. The adults also stood frozen in their spots, not wanting to believe what had just happened. After a few moments, Yamaraiha walked over to her son, bringing him into a gentle hug as she also cried silently; Sharrkan walked over and put his hand gently on his son's shoulder with a sad look in his eyes along with regret for yelling at the young prince earlier. When Masrur and Morgiana walked over to their daughter, Ayane turned to her mother and buried her face in her shoulder. Lily did the same thing with her mother and father as well. Rurumu hugged her son tightly as Hinahoho placed his hand on Izaya's head. Pisti and Spartos also tried to comfort their child along with Drakon and Saher.

That day was suppose to be a day of love, joy, and celebration, but it had turned into a day of grief, sorrow, and regret.

 **A/N:** **I just wanted to tell you guys, that if any of you played Fire Emblem: Awakening, that's where I got part of my Idea from. Also, I didn't realize it until the other day when I was playing the game.**

 **(1) 'Don't shut us out again': When I was writing this quote, I started thinking about Frozen, so yeah, that's where I got it.**

 **So, what did you guys think of this chapter? For those of you, who don't necessarily like it, their will be another ending with four parts to it, maybe. Also, sorry if this chapter is short. Didn't mean for it to be this way. The next chapter I promise to add for detail and make it a little longer. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Final ending: Part 1:**

 **A/N:** **For the final ending, I'm going to split it into parts. At least two to four parts. I want to have as many chapters as possible. Thank you all for reading. In the upcoming chapters, I have a great surprise for all of you. Most of you might not think its that great, but I though it was a great idea at the time. Please comment and review. Thank you~.**

When the young prince finally opened his emerald green eyes the next morning, the bright sunlight filling the room from the small window above, his face was throbbing painfully. The young prince groaned softly from the pain in his cheek as he slowly sat up. At that moment, Shun realized he was back in the infirmary. A few moments after that as he tried to think back to what has happened, he realized some of his memory was completely black. The last thing he could remember was running out of the palace and looking up at the night sky, then everything went black from there. As Shun stood from the infirmary bed, the door to the room opened and his mother walked into the room with a soft smile upon her face.

"I see that your finally awake. Are you feeling any better?" She asked with a soft voice. Shun shrugged his shoulders before he spoke.

"Yeah. But, my face hurts a little bit. Do you know what happened, mother?" Shun asked before he took notice of a small red mark on his mother's neck, barely hidden beneath the collar of her dress.

"I'm afraid, I have no clue. Ayane was the one that brought you back to the palace." Ja'far lied smoothly resisting the urge to turn away from her son. Shun was silent for a few moments before his mother spoke again.

"Anyway, your father has an announcement to make. Especially since Princess Kogyoku is here." The white-haired female adviser said with a smile. The young prince could practically see a shine to his mother's eyes as he followed her to the throne room where everyone else was waiting, including the princess and the fallen magi. Once they got to the throne room, Shun waited by the doorway whilst his mother went to stand by her King. Everyone else was in the center of the room waiting for their King to speak.

"Hey! Idiot King! Care to explain why we're all here?" Judar asked rudely, causing Kogyoku to elbow him in the ribs. He groaned in pain as he glared at her before turning to look at Sinbad again.

"I have a couple of announcements to make. The first one is I've decided to take a wife." The King announced with a booming voice. Shun took notice of the blush on Kogyoku's face and couldn't help, but roll his eyes.

 _'That damn woman doesn't know a damn thing...'_ Shun thought bitterly to himself. Everyone in the room was excited with the news, minus Judar, until Pisti took noticed of how close Ja'far was to her King.

"The future queen wouldn't happen to be Ja'far would it?" Pisti asked with a smirk, making the other adults grin, while the children tried not to laugh. The King grinned and nodded.

"That's right!" King Sinbad said cheerfully. Shun smiled a little bit at that before looking over at the Kou empire princess, who looked sad and jealous at the same time whilst Judar didn't seem to care about what was going on.

"Sin, there's one more announcement." Ja'far said with a small smile upon her face. Sinbad nodded at her with a smile before turning back to his audience.

"I got word from King Kouen this morning. He wishes for both Judar and Princess Kougyoku to return home. The ship is already ready to go. We'll escort you to the ship." The King said, but the princess only shook her head with a defeated look on her face.

"No. It's fine. We'll be fine on our own." The princess said with disappointment as she walked out of the palace with Judar following right behind her.

After the announcements and the princess leaving the palace, Shun's eyes sparkled with excitement, a radiant smile making its way upon his face as he completely forgets about the feeling he had before.

"When do you plan on having the wedding?" Morgiana asked with a smile on her face and excitement in her eyes as well.

"A few weeks from today. Which means that we're going to need everyone's help with the planning." Sinbad said as he held Ja'far's hand in his. At that moment, the children, including Shun, looked at each other with a smile.

"You can leave the planning to us!" Kohaku said with a smile and his fist over his heart.

"I don't think you'll be able to handle it." Spartos said, shaking his head.

"Of course we can! Just leave everything to us!" Izaya said, determination in his eyes. The adults looked at each other quietly as the children paitently waited for their answer with hopefulness flashing in their eyes.

"It would be better if you left the planning to the adults. This event is too important to mess up." Sharrkan said crossing his arms over his chest. The smiles the children had on their faces faded away and were replaced with frowns as they all looked down at the floor. The other adults agreed with Sharrkan, nodding their heads in agreement as the children gathered around in a circle with their prince.

"They don't trust us enough yet..." Aoba muttered with a soft growl, his eyes holding a slight hint of anger as he crossed his arms over his chest. The other children kept their eyes on the ground as they nodded their heads in agreement before Shun remembered something. He stood up straight, looking around at his friends as they looked back at him with confusion.

"Shun? Is something wrong?" Kohaku asked with a low voice. The young prince shook his head.

"No. But, I remembered something father told us before we landed here in the past." Shun said softly enough for his friends to hear him, but not the adults as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Was it about convincing their past selves we're their children?" Izaya asked with a low voice as he stood straight with his arms crossed over his chest. Once again, the young prince shook his head.

"No. About Al-Tharmen. He said we need to destroy the threat that is Al-Tharmen." The young prince said as he looked around at his friends with a stern gaze. The others looked at each other silently before nodding their heads once.

"Do you have a plan, my prince?" Ayane asked with a soft voice as the adults finally took notice of their children gathered around in a circle.

"We'll talk more later tonight. Meet me in the palace garden at Midnight when everyone is asleep." Shun whispered quickly as he broke away from the circle and started making his way towards the palace door, passing by his father and mother.

"What were you all whispering about?" Sinbad asked curiously.

"That is none of your concern." Aoba said rudely, his arms crossed over his chest. This time, Shun didn't even bother to scold Aoba for being rude to others as he approached the palace plaza before his mother called out to him.

"Shun! Would you be willing to do my hair when the time comes?" Ja'far asked with a smile on her face. The young prince stopped walking and turned to look at her silently with a blank look before walking out of the palace without a word. The adults stared after him in confusion since they had expected him to be excited.

"Don't expect him to do anything for you now." Misaki said with a hint of anger in his voice as he turned away from the adults and started walking towards the hallway.

"Shun wanted to show off how well he could plan and organize the wedding. Now, we all think you don't trust us enough to do a simple job like that." Lily said before the children left the throne room and went in different directions. The adults looked at each other silently before running off after their own future child.

Sinbad and Ja'far quickly ran off towards the palace plaza as Shun started to walk down the stairway towards the town. The two adults quickly ran to catch up with the young prince, who completely ignored their footsteps and kept walking towards the town.

"Shun!" Sinbad called out to him as the young prince quickened his pace. The young prince stopped walking when Sinbad called out to him and turned slightly to his parents of the past with a blank look still present upon his face.

"What is it?" Shun asked with little to no emotion at all in his voice.

"That's no way to speak to your parents." Ja'far scolded. Shun scoffed before turning away from them.

"You're not my parents. You're only their past selves. You will never be my parents." The young prince said rudely before walking away from his stunned parents on the staircase as he walked into town, his bangs covering his eyes that of which were looking towards the ground.

Aladdin and Alibaba quickly ran around the palace corridors in search of their future daughter, who was purposely avoiding them. The two adults turned a corner to finally see Lily walking slowly down the hall.

"Lily! Hold on!" Aladdin called out to her. But, Lily ignored her and started to walk faster. The two adults ran in front of her and stopped in front of the young girl. The young girl looked up at her parents with a calm look.

"Why didn't you listen to your mother the first time?" Alibaba asked.

"Neither of you are my real parents. You're only their past selves." Lily stated calmly, her aqua-colored eyes dull as she walked around her shocked parents before disappearing around a corner. She, too, had her bangs hiding her eyes as she walked away with a frown on her face.

Sharrkan and Yamraiha followed after Misaki, who walked with anger in each step, towards the training grounds.

"Misaki, why are you so angry, dear?" Yamaraiha asked sweetly with a smile upon her face.

"Don't call me that! You're not my parents, only their past selves. So, stop acting like it!" The blue-haired boy said, not turning around to see the shocked faces of his parents as he walked away, leaving them stunned. A dark shadow hid his eyes as he walked away from his parents and a deep frown made its way onto his face.

Izaya calmly walked away from his parents with a frown upon his face as well. He could hear them calling out to him, whilst he walked back to his temporary room, but he completely ignored them.

"Izaya! Do not ignore your parents!" Rurumu scolded as she approached her future son with Hinahoho walking beside her. The young Imuchakk turned his head slightly to look at his parents.

"You're only my parents past selves...You're not actually my parents..." Izaya said calmly before he walked into his room, closing the door behind him. Rurumu and Hinahoho stared at the closed door in complete shock.

Ayane walked fast towards the back of the palace, intending to avoid her mother and father, but was unsuccessful. Both Masrur and Morgiana caught up to the young Fanalis girl without any trouble.

"Ayane..." Morgiana started to say, but was interrupted by the said girl.

"You should just stop acting like my parents. It's true your technically them in the past, but you're not my parents either." Ayane said softly before walking off quickly. Masrur and Morgiana looked at each other in shock as the young girl walked away from them.

Aoba hid from his parents behind a giant rock by the shore. He completely ignored them calling out his name as he sat there staring out at the open ocean. There was also a slight breeze blowing that day, but the young dragon boy didn't pay any attention to it as he muttered quietly to himself.

"Their only the past versions of my parents. I should stop getting close to them before something happens..." Aoba muttered as he leaned back against the rock, looking up at the sky with dull eyes and a frown upon his face.

Spartos and Pisti were roaming around the palace in search of Kohaku, who was hiding in his room. He sat against his door silently as he heard the past versions of his parents pass by his room, calling out his name. He laid his head down on his knees with dull eyes and a frown upon his face as well.

"Forgive me, but the bond we have built this far must not grow anymore." Kohaku whispered to himself as he looked up, looking out his own window at the darkening Sindrian sky.

Later that night, with the crescent moon high in the sky and the stars twinkling in the dark, seven children made their way towards the palace garden as the adults slept in their beds. The young prince lead his friends to an area in the garden where they wouldn't be disturbed. He sat down in the clearing followed by his friends. Izaya sat on Shun's right whilst Ayane sat on his left; Lily sat beside Ayane; Kohaku sat beside Izaya; And both Aoba and Misaki sat beside each other, closing off the circle. The children were silent for many moments before the quiet was broken.

"Shun, earlier you were telling us something about Al-Tharmen. What were you talking about again?" Kohaku asked in a hushed voice.

"Before we were sent to the past, my father told us to destroy Al-Tharmen, so our time is once again peaceful. We won't be needed here anymore, so now's the best time to track them down." Shun explained.

"What about the wedding? They planned to have it sometime next week. The adults won't be able to plan that quickly. We all know that." Izaya pointed out. Shun nodded before he started thinking of a solution.

"We'll do the planning for them without them knowing. We can have everything ready to go and before we leave Sindria, we'll leave the plans somewhere they'll find them." Shun suggested.

"It's a good idea, but how are we going to pull it off?" Ayane asked.

"Try to avoid the adults as you work. Izaya, Kohaku, you two are in charge of the cake design and telling the baker the plan. Make sure to have it down on paper as well for the adults." Shun said as he took control of the jobs like a true leader. Both Izaya and Kohaku nodded.

"You can count on us." Kohaku said before the young prince turned to the two girls.

"Lily, Ayane, you both are in charge of the outfits for the wedding. Pre-order them and have them ready to go. Write it down on paper as well." The young prince said.

"This is going to be fun!" Lily said cheerfully with a nod.

"Misaki, Aoba, you're in charge of the decor order. Write the list for the adults too. As for me, I'll teach the servants the hairstyle I chose for the wedding tomorrow." The young prince said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What about Al-Tharmen?" Aoba asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow night. I'm going to ask both Kuro and Mika to join us on our journey." Shun said with seriousness in his eyes.

"My prince, didn't you tell us those two were dangerous?" Izaya asked with surprise in his eyes and his voice.

"I know what I said, but I know I'll be able to get them on our side." The young prince said without any uncertainty in his voice or his emerald green eyes as he looked around at his friends. The other children looked at each other for a few moments before nodding at their prince.

"Do what you have to." Izaya answered with a nod and a smile.

"We'll follow you know matter what." Ayane said with a grin.

"We'll trust in your decision, my prince." Kohaku said with a slight nod of his head.

"Just hope they don't kill us." Aoba muttered as he leaned back against a tree slightly. Misaki and Lily said nothing, but they agreed with the others as well.

"Don't tell the adults anything about what we're planning." Shun said as they all stood up. The children nodded before walking back into the palace and headed straight for their rooms. Shun, on the other hand, left the palace all together. The young prince walked towards the apple tree, until he was under it's leaves. He was still for a few moments as he stared out at the gleaming ocean water.

"Kuro, Mika, I know you're there." The young prince called, turning to look behind him just as a laugh was heard. The said twins jumped out of the apple tree, landing a few feet in front of the young prince with grins plastered on their faces.

"So, how did you figure out we were still in Sindria?" Mika asked, leaning back against the apple tree.

"Why are we still in Sindria for again?" Kuro asked, trying to remember the reason, his sister sighing and rolling her eyes at her brother's forgetfulness.

"Because, you're waiting for another oppurtunity to kill me, aren't you?" Shun asked grimly, his demeanor calm and composed as Mika smirked at him.

"That's right." The younger twin said plainly, her eyes narrowing.

"Then, why are you here if you know that?" Kuro asked with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at the prince with suspicion.

"I have a proposition for the both of you about the future war." Shun said, his eyes glimmering with a pure fire of determination. The twins looked at one another with a frown before turning back to the young princeling. They were both quiet for a few moments before Mika decided to speak up first.

"We're listening." The younger twin said softly, with a hint of interest in both her voice and her eyes.

"In our time, I know both your mother and father were killed because of the war. If you help us destroy Al-Tharmen in this time, then our own time will be peaceful again and both of your parents will still be alive and waiting for you to return to them. What do you say? Will you join us?" Shun asked. As he spoke, his words were spoken wholeheartedly with his genuine belief in his own words.

The twin looked at each other with an unknown emotion in their eyes. Time seemed to move by slowly as the young prince waited for an answer. A few moments passed when finally the twins turned to look at the young princeling again, their eyes filled with a burning fire.

"We accept." Kuro said with a nod and a hint of determination in his voice.

"We believed that if we killed you, the one who started the whole war, we'd avenge our parents, but seeing them again would be so much better than revenge." Mika said softly with a small nod as well. Shun nodded at them with a small smile.

"Tomorrow night at midnight, meet us in the palace gardens and we will discuss a plan of action." The young prince said as he started to walk away. The twins nodded before they disappeared from sight again. Shun walked back to his room in the palace in silence with a smile plastered upon his face.

 _'Our future will soon be restored. I will make sure it happens no matter what.'_ Shun thought to himself as he walked into his room, closing the door behind him gently before walking over to the desk in the corner of the room. Once he sat down, he instantly got to work on the hairstyle he planned for his mother, writing what to do on a piece of paper as the candle that was lit, flickered every few moments.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Final Ending: Part 2:**

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the wait everyone. I've been really busy with school lately, so I haven't really the time to write chapters anymore, but just for you guys I will make the time. Also, if you think of ideas that you think would be great in this story, don't be afraid to comment. I'm willing to put anyone's ideas into the story. Thanks.**

The next morning came quickly. The bright morning sun rose over Sindria, lighting up the streets with its warm rays. The sunlight shined down upon the palace, into Shun's balcony window once more. The warm light easily woke the young prince, but for him, the light was a timer counting down quickly.

The young prince slowly opened his emerald green eyes before he slowly sat up in his bed. He sat there for a few moments thinking to himself about the upcoming days before he finally decided to get out of bed. The young prince quickly got dressed before quietly leaving his room. As Shun closed his door behind him softly, the other children came out of their rooms quietly as well. The children were silent as they made their way down the hall, making sure they didn't wake the adults.

Once the seven children reached the throne room, they split up. Lily and Ayane went down the hall towards the dressing rooms; Izaya, Kohaku, Aoba, and Misaki left the palace, heading straight for town; Whilst Shun walked down another corridor, heading for the servants' quarters. All of them remained silent as they separated. It didn't take the children very long to get everything for the wedding ready to go. Once they were all finished, the seven children met up in the throne room a few hours later near the end of the day where the sun was starting to set beyond the vast ocean.

"Is everything done and ready to go?" Shun asked with his arms crossed over his chest. The children nodded just as Sinbad walked into the throne room.

"There you are. Where have you children been?" Sinbad asked with a serious look in his eyes as the Sindrian King approached the seven children.

"In town..." The young prince bluntly stated as he started walking past his father.

"What for?" The King asked as the other children started following their prince.

"No reason." Shun bluntly stated once more as he disappeared around the corner, heading towards the palace garden with his friends following close behind him. Sinbad stood in the hallway, watching them disappear with an unknown look in his eyes.

Once the seven children reached their little clearing in the garden, they all sat in a circle once more before pulling out a piece of paper. One sheet of paper for each team.

"So, everything is ready to go then?" Shun asked with a frown on his face.

"That's what we told you already." Misaki stated with a huff, folding his arms across his chest.

"Misaki, don't be rude like Aoba is." Izaya said as he shook his head with a sigh.

"Back to the subject at hand. Izaya and myself have pre-ordered the cake and told the baker not to make it until the adults order it themselves. We have a description of the cake for the wedding right here on paper." Kohaku explained as he reached over and handed Shun the piece of paper he was holding.

"Good work, you two. Aoba, Misaki?" The prince asked, looking in the said boys' direction.

"Misaki and I have made a list of the decorations. We also pre-ordered it as well. The company have it packaged and ready to go for the adults when they call for it." Aoba said as he handed his paper to the young prince. After taking Aoba's piece of paper, Shun turned to look at the two girls.

"Lily and myself have the outfits picked out and ready to go. We told the servants about it as well." Ayane said with a smile upon her face as the young prince took their paper, adding it to his stack.

"Good work, all of you. As for my part, the servants know what to do. But, just in case, I wrote the direction here on paper." The young prince said with a frown as he waved all of their papers in front of him. For a few moments, the group was silent before Misaki broke it.

"What about the twins?" The blue-haired boy asked.

"They agreed to help us out." The young prince said. Before Misaki could open his mouth to speak again, Ja'far's voice rang out through the garden.

"Children! It's time to come back inside now! It's getting late!" She called out. The children looked at each other in confusion before looking up at the sky. Ja'far had been correct, it was already dark out, the stars shining brightly over Sindria with a bright waning moon shining next to them.

"I guess we lost track of time talking..." Lily said as the group of children stood from their spots and started walking towards Ja'far, who stood at the garden's entrance.

Later that night, when midnight came once again and everyone in the palace was fast asleep, the seven children snuck out of their rooms, heading back towards the garden. Mika and Kuro were already waiting for them as they reached their little clearing in the garden. As the group sat down in a circle again, Kuro sat in between Shun and Ayane, whilst his sister sat on the other side of the young prince.

"Before we go after Al-Tharmen, we're going to need to prepare ourselves." Shun stated, looking around at everyone.

"What do you need us to do, my prince?" Izaya asked with a nod.

"Ayane, Lily, I need you to gather enough food and money for the nine of us here to last us until we find out where Al-Tharmen is." Shun said, using his commanding voice.

"Hold on. Kuro and myself know where Al-Tharmen is actually based. We can lead you there. We even have a map of the building. Al-Tharmen's base is in the Kou empire. The Kou empire is about four days away from Sindria. Then, from the ports it would be a three day walk to even get to the base. We'd also have to walk through an open desert, so we'd be wise to bring enough water and a cloak or something to shade us." Mika explained. Shun nodded at her before turning back to Lily and Ayane.

"I'll leave you in charge of the supplies. Make sure to grab enough food and water for a week. Also, make sure to borrow enough money just in case we need it." Shun commanded. The two girls nodded.

"Of course. We'll even bring along the cloaks as well." Ayane said with a serious look in her eyes. The young prince nodded once more before turning to look at Izaya and Kohaku.

"I need both of you to get a ship for us. The ship should be small enough not to get noticed, but big enough to hold everything." The young prince said. The two boys nodded in understanding.

"Leave it to us!" Kohaku said with a salute before the prince turned to face Aoba and Misaki.

"I leave the two of you in charge of our weapons. I need you to make sure they're sharpened and polished and ready to go." The young prince said.

"Consider it done." Aoba stated.

"What about the twins? What are you going to have them do?" Misaki asked with his arms folded over his chest.

"Mika and Kuro will help me come up with a strategy for the upcoming fight based on what they know about Al-Tharmen." Shun explained with a low voice. The other children nodded before the proceeded to stand up.

"One more thing. We'll be leaving Sindria tomorrow night, so if you would like you can leave a note in your room for the past versions of our parents." The young prince added. The others looked at each other for a moment before nodding at their prince.

Once the nine children left the garden, they didn't head straight back to their rooms. Ayane and Lily made quietly snuck around the guards and heading straight to the treasure room. Izaya and Kohaku, sneaking around the guards as well, made their way out of the palace, heading straight for the port. Aoba and Misaki gathered the other childrens' weapons before sneaking out of the palace as well before heading in the direction towards the blacksmith. Shun stayed in the garden clearing waiting for the twins as they went to grab a map of the Al-Tharmen base before they started thinking up a plan to defeat the threat.

As the night slowly turned to day, the children decided it was best if they went back to bed. It would not help any of them if they were all tired in the morning. Although, Izaya and Kohaku managed to 'borrow' a good sized ship for them. Ayane and Lily had managed to gather enough money for the nine of them. The food and water plus the cloaks could wait until morning. Aoba and Misaki had to wait for morning to come to be able to have the blacksmith sharpen and polish everyone's weapons. Shun, Mika, and Kuro had managed to acquire enough information to come up with a plan. But, the three of them decided to make up a strategy as they sailed across the vast ocean towards the Kou empire.

Once the sun rose over Sindria again the next day, the children set back to work on their assigned tasks. Although, Shun couldn't come up with a strategy without the twins and if they were there in broad daylight, they would get caught. He had to wait for nightfall to set over Sindria. At that moment, he was currently running around the palace gathering the cloaks for all of the children and putting them on the ship without getting caught by the guards or the adults. The task was easy enough for him since he was raised by his mother, who happened to be an excellent assassin as a child. The young prince could easily get past everyone without being spotted. But, as for Ayane and Lily, they had a tougher time and nearly got caught sneaking food out of the palace.

"Shun?" Ayane said softly as both her and Lily approached him. He turned to look at both of the girls before he smiled softly.

"What is it?" Shun asked calmly.

"Do you think you could sneak the food out of the palace? We nearly got caught by the guards just trying to sneak them into our rooms." Ayane said quietly, looking around to make sure no one was listening, but no one was currently in the hallway except those three.

"Sure. You're able to get the water right?" Shun asked them in a low whisper. The two girls nodded their heads.

"We'll be able to get the water from town. The food is stashed away in Lily's room. Their already in barrels. You just need to get them to the ship." Ayane whispered back before the girls turned back around and started heading in the direction of the town. The young prince started walking down the hall again, heading straight for Lily's room, walking silently in the shadows. When he turned a corner, he caught sight of his father talking with a guard and by instinct, the young prince hid himself. Neither of them even noticed him as they past by his hiding spot in the shadows. Shun sighed softly before quickly making his way down the hallway again, making sure no one saw him.

Once he got to Lily's room, he looked around making sure no one was watching before quietly making his way inside the room, closing the door softly behind him. Inside the room, there were six barrels filled with enough food for the nine children. The young prince made his way over to the balcony window, opening the doors and peering over the ledge making sure no one was below. But, as he stuck his head slightly over the ledge, he caught sight of his mother and Yamaraiha walking along the path. He quickly ducked down by instinct once more before listening in on their conversation.

"I was going to tell Sin about it, but he had a meeting with someone." Ja'far said with a slight smile on her face. At that moment, Shun realized he left the balcony doors open. He quietly crawled over toward the doors and started to shut them.

"Ja'far! You're going to have a baby! He would have skipped the meeting and started running around the palace bragging about it!" Yamaraiha scolded as Shun shut the balcony doors quietly. The young prince froze at what he had just heard before crawling back towards the ledge.

"I know. But, this meeting was important. Besides, Sin is the King of Sindria." The female adviser said.

"And you're going to be the Queen of Sindria! Sometimes I can't believe you Ja'far..." Yamraiha said with a sigh as the two women past by the balcony and disappearing around the corner. Once the two adults disappeared out of sight, Shun stood up from his hiding place with a shocked and surprised expression on his face. It took a minute or two for the young prince to remember what he needed to do. Shun quickly shook his head before heading back into the room and grabbing one of the barrels, carrying it on his shoulder. Walking out on the balcony, Shun looked around once more before jumping from the balcony onto the path below. From Lily's room, the young prince only needed to walk in the direction in front of him in order to get to the ship. That's what he did. Shun made six trips to the ship to drop off the barrel, but on his way back to Lily's room, he was caught by his father in the palace courtyard.

"Shun!" Sinbad called out to his future son as he approached him quickly with a huge grin on his face. Before he could answer the King, the young prince was suddenly pulled into a hug by the said man, with Sinbad nearly choking him.

"Ja'far's going to have a baby!" He said excitedly with the huge grin still plastered upon his face.

"Good...for you...Can you...let go before..you kill me?" Shun choked out. Once Sinbad realized he was actually choking the poor boy, he quickly released him with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry about that." The King said. The young prince stood up straight, facing his father, rolling his eyes at the man.

"Just so you know, I heard Ja'far and Yamaraiha talking about it earlier." The young prince stated before he started walking away. The grin Sinbad had disappeared when he realized the young prince never called Ja'far mother like he did before. The King watched as his future son disappeared inside the palace. Within a few minutes, Sinbad was running around the palace again, telling everyone about the baby.

At dinner time, the seven children sat down together at one end of the table while the adults sat together on the other end with Sinbad bragging loudly about the baby. The young prince groaned when he heard Aoba snicker.

"Don't start it, Aoba." Izaya warned, making the adults look over at the children with small smiles on their faces.

"Why? This situation reminds me of the little princey as a kid." Aoba said with a grin on his face. The other children tried to hid their smiles, but were failing miserably. Except Lily, she wasn't even trying to hide her cheerful smile she always had on her face.

"What did Shun look like as a child?" Aladdin asked with a bright smile upon her face.

"Shun was really cute.~ He was short, but really fast and strong. Aoba was taller than him and he's younger." Ayane said with a small giggle. The young prince groaned again, pushing his plate away before placing his head on the table.

"We all know it's true, Shun!" Misaki teased. Without warning, Shun's plate hit Misaki in the face as the young prince stood from the table with a calm demeanor.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Shun said bluntly before walking out of the dining hall and in the direction of his room. Once he left, the children started laughing, including Misaki, who was currently cleaning up the mess around him. But, none of them knew the young prince was still near the dining hall entrance, listening to both his friends and the adults talk with each other cheerfully.

 _'The others sound so happy with the adults...Maybe I should go after Al-Tharmen with just Kuro and Mika...'_ Shun thought to himself as he quietly made his way towards his temporary room. He sat down at the desk he had in the room before he started writing a note to the past versions of his parents. Once he was finished with that, he walked out on to the balcony, staring up at the night sky, thinking about his parents in the future.

 _'Are you really gone...mother...father?'_ The young prince asked himself quietly with a sad look in his emerald green eyes.

Meanwhile, In a clearing surrounded by a dense jungle stood a building that which stood tall with a dark aura surrounding it. At the top floor was a throne room filled with dark soldier kneeling down in front a man, who's face was partially concealed by the shadows as he sat upon his dark throne. The man could clearly be seen wearing light body armor black as night with a red cape over his left shoulder. He was leaning his right elbow on the arm of the throne with his chin upon his fist. On his left side was a dark rapier leaning against the throne.

"Only one more week before they finally arrive. Once they finally arrive, I'd be able to use him and stop all of this once and for all." The man upon the throne said, his voice deep and calming.

"My lord, what are your orders?" One of the dark soldiers asked with his head bowed in respect to his said lord. The man was silent for a moment, a frown upon his face.

"I want every exit and hidden paths blocked off. The only path I want opened is the path that leads straight to me from the main door." The man said, his voice giving off an aura of command that the dark soldiers followed without question. When all the dark soldiers left and the room was left in silence, the man upon the throne gritted his teeth as a single tear fell from his face.

 _'Soon, all of this will be over. I pray my friends forgive me for what I have done to them...'_ The man thought to himself.

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone. I may or may not have changed a few things. If some of the times don't match, just so you know, I was too lazy to look through the whole chapter to change it all around. Anyway! Please review! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Final Ending: Part 3:**

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the wait. Just to let you guys know, I think I might make this the last chapter, but I'm not sure yet. After reading the chapter, I will have another author's note at the bottom saying whether or not this will be the last chapter or the second to last chapter. I hope you all liked this story because this is the first story that I actually like, even though this only started out as a joke. Anyway! Onto the story. Please comment and review! Thanks!**

When midnight came once again and the moon over Sindria shined down upon the town with the bright stars shining next to in, seven children left their rooms for the last time. None of the children wanted to leave Sindria since they all had formed bonds with the past versions of their parents, but they knew they needed to leave if they were going to save their homes and families in the future.

As the children avoided the guards and got about a quarter of a mile away from the palace, they all turned back to look at the temporary home the had in this time frame with sad eyes. After a few moments, they all continued on their way towards the medium-sized ship that floated out in the bay, out of sight.

"Everyone, I have been thinking." The young prince stated once they got aboard the ship as Misaki crossed his arms over his chest and put most of his weight on his right foot.

"This won't be good..." The young blue-haired boy muttered under his breath before the prince continued speaking.

"I want all of you to stay here...The war was my fault, so I should be the one to fix it. I'll take Mika and Kuro with me so they can show me the way to Al-Tharmen." The young prince said calmly.

"No. We're going with you." Ayane simply said with determination showing in her eyes. The other children agreed with her, nodding their heads. Shun tried to convince them to stay, but before he could say another word, Lily spoke up.

"Shun, we've all been on many adventures together. This trip will not be any different. We all stick together no matter what." Lily said with a determined look showing in her eyes as well. The young prince looked at all his friends before he sighed.

"Alright. Fine. We'll all journey together." The young prince stated with a small smile upon his face. The other children grinned before they all got ready to set sail. Izaya and Ayane went to lift the anchor as Kohaku and Lily brought the supplies that rested above deck to below deck in case the children ran into a storm on the way to the Kou empire. Aoba and Misaki unfurled one side of the sails whilst the twins unfurled the other side. As for the young prince, he took the helm and steered the medium sized ship out of the bay and out into the vast open water. All of this was done without a word only smiles and grins upon the children's faces. Throughout most of the night, the other children slept peacefully below deck whilst Shun continued to steer the ship towards the Kou empire.

 **Day 1:**

When the sun rose over the calm, bright blue ocean, Shun put Izaya in charge of the helm whilst the other children sat in a circle behind him, so he could hear. The twins rolled out a map of the layout for Al-Tharmen's hideout. The building had five floors to it and many paths that lead to the main floor.

"The one in charge of Al-Tharmen is most likely on the top floor. That's where we need to go." Shun stated pointing to the top floor.

"There are two secret passages that lead straight to the main room. We could use those passages to get inside without being caught by the dark soldiers that protect their lord or mistress." Mika explained as she pointed to to points on the layout where the passages were hidden.

"If we we're to get caught by the dark soldiers, I want all of you to fight in pairs. I'll fight on my own, but I will be near by in case I should need any help." Shun said. The others nodded their heads in agreement before they all stood up and went about checking to make sure the ship was okay whilst the young prince tried to take the helm back from Izaya. But, the giant wouldn't let him.

"My prince, you were up all night making sure we didn't go off course. Allow me to steer for a few hours, you go get some sleep. It wouldn't do any of us good if you fainted off us from exhaustion." Izaya said as he shook his head. The prince was silent for a moment before he sighed softly, nodding his head.

"Alright. But, wake me up if something happens." Shun said as he started to walk below deck.

"Yes, sir!" Izaya called after him before the young prince disappeared below deck. Lily and Ayane had also stored enough blankets and other items to keep everyone comfortable on the ship as they slept. The young prince walked over to a pile of blankets and instead of grabbing one, he simply fell back on top of all of them, quickly drifting off to sleep. When Lily came down below deck to grab something, she caught sight of Shun sleeping on top of all the blankets, making her giggle softly. The young blue-haired girl walked over to her prince, grabbing one of the blanket he wasn't on top of and covering him with it. She smiled softly as she watched him curl up, before walking back onto the upper deck.

"What are you smiling about, Lily?" Ayane asked.

"It's Shun. He was sleeping on top of all the blankets. When I cover him with one he wasn't laying on, her curled up. I don't think I've ever seen him sleep so peacefully like that since we arrived in this time." Lily said, looking back at the door she had just come through.

"I think the stupid prince was stressed out." Misaki suddenly said as he walked up to the two girls.

"What do you mean by that, Misaki?" Ayane asked with confusion in her eyes.

"Well, when we first got here and we told the past versions of our parents about who we were, Ja'far was the only one that didn't believe us. I'm thinking from that point, Shun tried to make the Queen believe us. Also, there's Al-Tharmen that's on his mind as well." Misaki pointed out as Aoba walked over to the three children with the twins following behind him.

"Don't forget about us. He's worried about all of us getting hurt." Aoba pointed out as well. Ayane nodded before looking down at the deck with a guilty look in her eyes.

"He's probably worried about turning against us in anger as well." She stated as she remembered what had happened the other night. The other children nodded in agreement before Izaya's booming voice spoke up.

"You also have to remember, when our parents sent us to the past, he had to watch his home he lived in for sixteen years go up in flames along with all of our parents." Izaya stated before he focused on steering the ship again as the other children fell silent, going back to what they were previously doing. The rest of the day went by uneventfully. The young prince had even managed to sleep the whole day and once night time had fallen, he was full of energy. He took the helm back from Izaya, who was tired by that time, sending him off to bed.

The young prince carefully scanned the horizon as he sailed the group in the right direction, hoping they wouldn't run into a storm on their journey.

 **Day 2:**

The vast ocean, unpredictable as it was, ignored Shun's hope. Now, the children were sailing through a strong storm, running around the deck, doing their jobs as the prince tried to sail the ship in a straight line with harsh rain drops hitting him in the face and a strong wind blowing in his face as well.

"Make sure the sails are tied down tightly!" Shun yelled over the roar of wind. The twins, Misaki, and Aoba rushed towards the sails, tying them down tightly.

"Sails are tied down!" Mika called to the prince.

"Make sure everything is below deck! Anything else that can't be put below deck, tie it down as well!" The prince yelled again. Kohaku and Lily both took everything they could carry below deck whilst Ayane and Izaya tied the other stuff down to the deck. But, before they could shout up to their prince, the ship was hit roughly on the right side of the ship by a giant wave. Izaya and Ayane by the railing on the left side of the ship, they grabbed onto the railing, but the wave was too strong and they both fell over board.

"Izaya! Ayane!" The prince yelled out in a panic as they both struggled to stay above the water.

"We've got them!" The twins yelled at the same time as they flew through the air towards the two children in the violent water. Shun watched with concern, keeping a firm old on the helm as he watched the twins flew from the ship. Using their magic, the twins made a light bubble that surrounded both Izaya and Ayane, lifting both of them out of the water. The twins waved their wands for a moment before pointing them at the ship. Almost immediately, the bubble flew back to the ship and set the two children back on the deck. The twins landed on the deck beside them both a few moments later.

The other children rushed to Ayane and Izaya's side with worry, but Shun was unable to since he was sailing the ship, keeping it from going off course. Lily draped a blanket on both of their shoulders before leading Ayane below deck in order for her to change out of her soaked clothes. Once she was done, Izaya did the same before Shun made them both take it easy for the rest of the day.

By the middle of the day, with Shun sailing the ship through the storm with incredible skill, the children managed to get out of the storm and were only two days away from the Kou empire. Misaki, Aoba, Mika, Kuro, Kohaku, and Lily sat against the railing on the left side of the ship with a relieved sigh from all of them before they all started talking. At the helm still, Shun focused his hearing on the conversation whilst keeping the rest of his attention on sailing in the right direction.

"That was quite a storm back there." Aoba said with a soft sigh as he rested his head back against the wood.

"It was, but Shun's sailing was incredible! He got us out of that storm without any problems!" Lily said cheerfully like always.

"It's true. I don't think I've ever seen anyone sail like that before." Mika said with a small smile upon her face.

"The stupid prince got that trait from his father. I positive of that. I heard from my father that Sinbad knew how to get out of a storm without any problem even as a baby!" Misaki said as he laid back on the deck, which was still a little damp from the storm. As the children continues to talk with each other, Shun smiled slightly, looking up at the sunset colored sky.

 _'I wonder if father would be proud of me...I managed to get everyone one out of that storm without any injuries...'_ He wondered quietly to himself as the other children made their way below deck for the night. The prince sailed the ship with a smile the whole night, thinking about the times he spent with his father from his own time.

 **Day 3:**

When the sun rose the next morning, Izaya, who was better after a long rest, tried to make his prince give him the helm, but Shun was being a little more stubborn than usual.

"My prince, you need you sleep. You'll be too weak to walk if you don't sleep by the time we get to the Kou empire." Izaya pointed out with a stern look on his face, but the young prince was focused on the horizon.

"Izaya, I told you. I'll be fine. How about we make a deal?" Shun asked with a slight smile upon his face as he enjoyed the gentle breeze on his face. The young Imachukk looked at the prince with a look saying, 'Are you serious right now?' before he huffed, shaking him head slightly.

"What kind of deal?" He asked with a sigh, rubbing his eyes at the stubbornness of his prince.

"If I get tired and you notice it, then you can take over, but if I can hide my tiredness, then you can't do anything. Deal?" Shun said looking at his friend with a grin. Izaya rolls his eyes with a sigh again.

"Fine. Deal." The young giant said reluctantly before walking away and back towards the other children, surely to complain about Shun's childishness. But, the young prince didn't really care. He was far from tired, so he'll sail the ship as long as he could.

Once again, the day past uneventfully and the children were growing board and tired with sailing. But, as for the prince, he was currently trying to keep his eyes open. When Izaya noticed and told him to go take a nap, he didn't argue. He made his way below deck before easily falling asleep with his own blanket this time as well as a soft pillow. Shun was out like a light within seconds. He slept for the rest of the day and part of the fourth day. As he slept, the other children took turns sailing the ship.

 **Day 4:**

"Shun! Wake up!" Someone yelled in his ear, causing the prince to bolt upright only to see Aoba smirking at him.

"Could you NOT wake me up like that?" Shun asked with annoyance laced into his voice as he covered his ear, which was ringing at the moment. The boy only shook his head with a small laugh.

"We've arrived at the Kou empire. We're currently anchored in a bay not far from the nearest port. It's about a ten minute walk from here." The boy said as he stood up with the prince, who stretched out his arms. The prince froze and looked at Aoba with confusion.

"How long was I asleep?" Shun asked as they both make their way onto the deck.

"You slept the rest of the day yesterday and a few hours today." Aoba responded as the two of them approached the other children that were gathered on the deck waiting. The young prince sighed softly as he approached his friends with Aoba by his side.

"Shun, what's the plan? Are we going into town for supplies and then heading out?" Lily asked cheerfully, circling around the said prince.

"Yes. That was the plan. We'll go into town for only what we need." Shun stated as he stopped Lily from circling him again.

"We still have plenty of food, but as for the water, we need to buy some more." Ayane said. Shun nodded at her before gesturing for everyone to get everything ready to go. A couple minutes later, the group of children had all the supplies they need from the ship ready to go in bags they carried on their shoulders.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Shun asked as he stood on the ship's railing, looking back at his friends. They all nodded before following him off the ship and onto the shore. The group walked in complete silence for about ten minutes before Shun stopped walking at the edge of the forest overlooking the town. After a moment, Shun turned to his friends putting his stuff underneath one of the trees before he spoke with a commanding voice.

"I'll go into town and get the water with Ayane. I want the rest of you to stay here and watch our stuff." Shun ordered. The others children nodded before they all set their stuff down next to Shun's as the young prince and Ayane started walking towards the town with the 'borrowed' money from Sindria.

"Be careful, you two!" Izaya called to them, but Shun only waved back at them before they both disappeared into the town, which was crowded with people rushing around the streets. Both the prince and Ayane had a difficult time staying together, but they managed to stay together once Shun held Ayane's hand. The young Fanalis girl blushed slightly at the contact, but otherwise wasn't bothered by it too much.

"The Sindrian streets are less streesful as these streets." Ayane commented softly, but the prince heard and agreed with her.

"You have to remember this is the Kou empire. Their not as organized as Sindria." Shun said softly as the two approached a vender selling water. Buying as much as they could, the two children made their way back through the crowded streets and back towards the other children, who were sitting in the shade as the sun set in the horizon. With the extra weight, it could Shun and Ayane a little longer to get back to the other children, but once they did get back, they all immediately set out for Al-Tharmen's hideout. For the next three days, the nine children easly rationed their food and water, taking breaks when they were needed.

It was getting dark on the seventh day by the time the children finally spotted the ominous looking building in the middle of the jungle.

"Mika, Kuro, is that it?" Shun asked with a low voice as he stared up at the building from his hiding spot in the brush.

"That's right. This is Al-Tharmen's hideout." Mika responded with a low voice as well before the three of them carefully made their way back towards the other children.

"We'll make our move in the morning. We'll make camp here and take turns standing guard. We're going to need to be ready to fight." Shun stated, the other children agreed with him and went their separate ways, making their own places to rest.

The night passed by quickly, the sun rising above the jungle, shining down upon the sleeping children. The young prince was the first one to wake to the rising sun. For a few moments, he was silent, but the young prince soon got to his feet and began the task of waking the other children from their slumber. Once all nine of them were awake, they gathered into a circle, waiting for orders from their prince.

 **A/N:** **Okay. Chapter done. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I didn't want to write anymore. But, at least I can keep your attention until the next chapter. Also, if any of you like the movie How to train your dragon please let me know. I created a roleplay for it and I need more members.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Final Ending: Part 4:**

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait. I kind of got distracted with my other stories. I've decided that this will be the final chapter because I simple don't have much time to write stories anymore. I have a lot of projects to do for school and I've barely started on them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the final chapter! Please comment and review. Also, don't forget to tell me what ending you liked more! One last thing, if you like How to train your dragon, I have a RP for it and I need more people to join. PM me if your interested please! Now, on to the story!**

 **Last time:**

 _ **"We'll make our move in the morning. We'll make camp here and take turns standing guard. We're going to need to be ready to fight." Shun stated, the other children agreed with him and went their separate ways, making their own places to rest.**_

 _ **The night passed by quickly, the sun rising above the jungle, shining down upon the sleeping children. The young prince was the first one to wake to the rising sun. For a few moments, he was silent, but the young prince soon got to his feet and began the task of waking the other children from their slumber. Once all nine of them were awake, they gathered into a circle, waiting for orders from their prince.**_

 **Present:**

Inside the hideout, on the top floor of that dark building, sitting on his dark throne, leaning on his fist was the man with dark soldiers kneeling in front of him once more. The man had a soft smile on his face that wasn't even evil or sinister, as he straightened up in his throne.

"They finally made it. I'm finally going to get the chance to fix everything that has happened. Although, I'm still going to have to play the part of the Dark Lord, who must be defeated by the Hero. But, this ending will have a twist to it. I am eager to see it play out before me." The man stated softly as he stood from his throne, grabbing his rapier and placing it on his belt before he turned to face the dark soldiers.

"If I am to play the part of the Dark Lord and our visitors are the Heroes, I want you to engage them in battle and test their strength, but do not kill them. All of you have said previously that you'd be willing to die in battle to fix the wrongs you have commited, but if you are not willing to die no longer, then you may leave." The man stated, his voice strong, clear, and full of resolution.

"We will stay by your side, Milord. We will make our wrongs right again. We are not afraid to sacrifice our lives for you. We will stay." One of the dark soldiers stated with a passion in his voice that was like a roaring fire. The other soldiers agreed with the first one. Each and every soldier stayed where they were, kneeling in front of the one man they called their lord. The man smiled slightly, still hidden slightly in the shadows, but they all could easily see him nod his head.

"You are brave and loyal. The wrongs you have commited with be forgiven soon. Now, go!" The man ordered and the soldiers listened, marching out of the throne room with purpose in their steps. The man was soon left alone in the throne room, a single tear falling from his face.

"Everything will be the way it should be soon..." The man whispered to himself as he turned his back to the door.

Back outside, hidden in the trees, Shun and his friends were watching the building carefully, looking around for any of the guards before they hurried after Kuro and Mika as they lead them to one of the secret passages. But, when they got to the passage, they were all shocked and surprised to find out that it had been blocked. The young prince soon figured out that Al-Tharmen was expecting them already and decided on another strategy. He turned to look at his friends.

"Listen up, everyone! Somehow, Al-Tharmen were excpecting us, so they closed off every path, except the one that leads to the top floor, the middle path. Which means, that's the path were going to take. Any objections?" Shun asked, but received no complaints. He nodded before the nine children ran towards the front door. Upon entering the room, they were met with a handful of dark soldiers. Before Shun could draw his weapon, Ayane and Lily crossed in front of him, weapons drawn.

"My prince, leave them to us! Go on ahead!" Ayane said, looking back at her prince with a soft smile upon her face.

"Are you sure?" Shun asked hesitantly.

"Yes, we'll be fine. Don't worry about us." Lily answered. The prince was silent for a few moments before he nodded his head and lead the rest of the group towards the stairs, leading to the next floor. As the prince lead the group towards the second floor, he heard the fighting from the first floor start, but before he could consider going back for them, they were all met with another group of dark soldiers.

"We'll handle these guys! You must reach the top!" Izaya said as he stood in front of the group with Kohaku at his side, both of them ready to fight. Shun didn't even have to ask anything, he only nodded before running towards the third floor staircase.

"You two better be safe when I come back down!" Shun called back to the two boys as he disappeared up the stairs. The third floor was no different than the first two floors. This floor was also filled with a handful of dark soldier.

"Stupid prince! Don't stop running! We'll handle this group!" Misaki stated as he drew his weapon and Aoba transformed into his dragon form. The prince nodded as he continued to run to the top floor.

"Be safe! Both of you!" Shun called back to them as he lead the twins towards the stairs.

"Don't wory about us! Just worry about your battle!" Aoba called back to the prince as he disappeared up the stairs with Mika and Kuro. As the three of them ran up the staircase, the young prince started to worry about his friends that had stayed behind to fight the dark soldiers. The twins seemed to notice his mood change.

"Shun, don't worry about them. They'll be fine. Their strong enough to defeat the soldiers." Mika said with a soft smile. The young prince looked back at her for a second before turning back to the front with a slight smile upon his face as well.

"You're right." The young prince said softly as they reached the fourth floor, which was filled with dark soldiers as well. The prince stopped at the doorway, looking back at the twins, who had their wands at the ready. They turned to him and nodded.

"Take the stairs to the last floor. That's where the Lord of Al-Tharmen is." Kuro said as he pointed towards the stairs. The prince nodded at him.

"Thank you both. I promise that I will defeat the leader of Al-Tharmen, so you can see your parents again." Shun said with a smile before he ran towards the stairs, the flames of determination roaring in his emerald colored eyes. The twins watched him disappear up the stairs with small smiles on their faces before they turned to face their opponents in front of them. The prince ran towards the top floor with all his might until he finally reached the door to the throne room. Shun stood in front of the door, trying to recollect his breath before he harden his eyes and stood up straighter. The prince exhaled softly before he began to push the doors open.

Back on the first floor, Ayane and Lily were putting up a great fight against the soldiers, but they were still outnumbered. That is until two young woman suddenly made their appearance, protecting the two girls and finishing off the remaining soldiers. Lily and Ayane stared at the woman in front of them with surprise in their eyes, which turned into shock when they turned towards the two girls. One of the women looked like an older version Ayane and the other an older version of Lily.

"Who are you?" Lily asked with confusion in her honey colored eyes. The woman that looked like Lily was the first one to speak up.

"We're the older version of you. But, we don't have time to chat. We'll tell you everything on the way. Come on!" The older Lily stated quickly as both older versions started running towards the stairs. Ayane and Lily looked at each other for a few moments before they ran after them. On the second, third, and fourth floors, the same thing happened to them. But, as the group reunited on the way to the top floor, the older versions explained who and why they were there. The younger versions were shocked with the story they were tolded as they all hurried towards the top floor.

"You mean to say, our prince is in danger!?" Ayane asked with shock and surprise.

"That's right. That's the reason we have to hurry to the top floor before something bad happens to him." The older Izaya stated, causing the whole group to run even faster than before. Once they finally reached the top floor, the group stormed into the throne room only to be faced with the man and an unconscious Shun on the ground. The man looked exactly like Shun, but the only difference he had was the scar running down his left eye.

"Shun!" Lily cried out as the group started towards the boy, only to stop when the older Shun grabbed his younger self by the back of his shirt, lifting him off the ground.

"Not yet...He's still of some use to me..." The older Shun said softly as a portal suddenly opened up next to him and the younger boy. The man looked at the group with a sad look before he threw his younger self over his shoulder and entering the portal, but not before telling the group where he was going.

"If you want him back, them meet me in Sindria." The older Shun said as he entered the portal. When the group tried to run towards the portal, the said portal closed on them. But, the older Lily quickly made a new portal without a word. Without a word or a sceond of hesitation the whole group jumped through the portal.

The older Shun, carrying his younger self over his shoulder, exited the portal he used, which had taken him to the Sindrian throne room, right in the middle of the room with all the adults gathered in the room. To say that they were surprised by his entrance was an understatement, but when he suddenly threw the younger Shun on the tiled floor, the surprise turned to shock and anger. At that moment, the group of children and their older selves arrived in the throne room as well.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Sinbad asked with anger in his voice as he stared straight at the older Shun, who was standing over the young version.

"Everything will turn to the way it should be..." The older Shun stated as he raised his arm out in front of him as a dark sphere started to form in his hand. As the sphere in his hand grew, the older version of Lily took quick action and summoned a bow and arrows. She aimed the arrow at the man just as the young prince started to stir. The young prince looked up just in time to see the older Lily shoot the arrow at his older self.

"No!" The young prince cried out as he took out one of his daggers and with great skills, blocked the arrow, allowing it to fall on the floor. Everyone in the room, minus the two princes, were in complete and utter shock.

"Shun, what are you doing!?" Izaya asked with a raised voice. The young prince put his dagger away and stood in front of his older self, protecting him from anymore attacks.

"It's not what it seems! You have to trust me when I say that he's not the bad guy here!" The young prince defended. The older Lily lowered her bow with a confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" The older version of Ayane asked with a bit of anger in her eyes.

"My older self knows a spell that can turn the future back to normal! If you allow him to use that spell, the war in Sindria would have never even have happened in the first place!" The young prince explained, his voice ringing throughout the room. The room fell into a complete silence at the older versions debated on what to do. After a few moments, they all finally agreed.

"Fine. Let him do the spell, but after that he must die for the crimes he has done!" The older Kohaku said with anger in both his voice and his eyes. The younger prince was about to protest, but the older prince didn't give him a chance to speak.

"I accept the condition for using this spell, but I must ask Lady Ja'far for permission to use it on her." The older prince stated, surprising everyone once again. Sinbad stepped forward with anger and was about to decline, but the younger prince spoke up first.

"Father, please. You have to trust him. His intentions are good." The younger Shun pleaded. Sinbad looked at the young prince for a moment before he sighed softly and stepped back. Ja'far hesitantly walked towards the older prince before standing directly in front of him. The older Lily prepare another arrow, aiming it at the older Shun as the others in the group watched quietly along with the adults.

"I promise you that it will cause you no pain." The older Shun stated softly as he the sphere was suddenly absorbed into Ja'far's body and true to his word, Ja'far felt no pain. But, as soon as the spell was used and the queen had back away from the older Shun, Lily released her arrow. The older prince turned towards the older Lily's direction just in time for the arrow to pierce his chest, but instead of him falling to the ground like everyone thought he would have, the older Shun simply turned into white butterflies and joined the rukh with one last smile upon his face.

At the same moment, the older versions of the children quickly disappeared, returning to their time as a golden portal opened up in the room.

"It's time for us to go now." Shun stated with a soft smile as he gestured for the others to enter the portal. Before they all stepped through, they turned back to their parents of the past and smiled at them.

"We will all meet again!" They all said at the same time before they all disappeared within the portal, returning to their own time in the future. The children were all taken back to their home, which had been restored and were reunited with their parents, they all thought they had lost.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:**

Sorry everyone. This isn't a chapter. From this moment on, I will no longer post stories for Magi. You can all thank the last reviewer for that. I thought this would be a fun story to do, but apparently I'm a horrible writer to even think that. As for the last reviewer (Jess), I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANOTHER REVIEW FROM YOU AGAIN OR I WILL REPORT A REVIEW ABUSE.


End file.
